Incarnate of Oratoria
by Graveguard Seneschal
Summary: Balthazar Gelt dies at the last moment of the End Times. His story, however, does not continue in the war against Chaos in the Mortal Realms. In fact, he is reborn as a demigod to a goddess of love, who doesn't understand how to raise a child. Growing up in secret, Balthazar is set on a mission to protect his new home from the influence of Chaos. Rated M for gore and adult jokes.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:

Is it Wrong to try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? is own by Fujino Omori and Warhammer characters is owned by Game Workshop.

This is my first fanfiction, I am looking forward for all the comment.

 **Edited (Rearrange/Re-write) on 23/12/2017**

\- Chapter1 -

 **Balthazar Gelt in Orario**

Betrayal

It always starts with the betrayal

….. THE END TIMES …..

… the last hour of the world that was …

Archaon the Everchosen had been driven back to the warp that he spawns. The vortex in Middenheim has been stabilized. Victory was assured, an order will be restored. A new age was about to begin. An age of order, an age of peace.

'We won'

Yet, the war was not over. Without the threat of chaos, the alliance will surely dissolve.

Nagash, the incarnate of death, the god devourer, will likely choose to rule alone. The accursed black pyramid will rise again someday.

' **How many times he must die so that he will realize that his dominion will result in the death of all? Not that rotten corpse of a death god will care** **'**

Then there is Melekith, the incarnate of shadow, the self-appointed eternity king/, the culprit for most of all the problem in the world. Kin-slaying, incest, manipulator of war between elves and dwarfs, elven civil wars, slave trade, demon worshiping, annually instigate a nationwide murder night, the list goes on and on. Oh, more importantly, left his mother to die with chaos god Slaneesh.

' **Why do we need to suffer his family problems?** '.

The other elven incarnates doesn't assure him either, so much arrogance, so much betrayal. Elves never see human as their equal, just a chess piece in the board to slow down the tide of chaos. Tyrion and Alarielle, incarnate of light and life respectively, don't care about the world.

' **If they care about us as much as a drop of water in the ocean compare to their urge to create the next Everchild, we should be fine** **. Alas, and pardon my pun, they are fucking not** '.

Teclis, the one who came up with the plan to unbind the vortex, allowing the creation of 8 incarnates, and let the full tide of daemon flood the world.

' **I call his sanity to question** '.

So many problems to solve, so much work to do, and he cannot launch a devastating spell to solve it either. But that remains to be seen, do not dare underestimate the power of science and alchemy!

The mankind was at the brink of its extinction, the surviving dwarves would take up the slayer oath, Lizardmen escaped the world in their **_Space_** ** _-ship_** ** _-temple_** , and the elves … well, they were elves.

 **'Knife** **-ears Bastard** **'**

Greenskins, beastmen, ogres, and skevens were without their leader, and that when they became the most dangerous.

Sigmar, the incarnate of heaven, a mortal turned god, might be his last hope for the new world. But he doesn't even sure with that one. He got tricked by Tzeentch and trapped in the wind of Azyr for thousand years.

' **This world is doomed** " Balthazar sighed when he felt an unimaginable pain in his chest. Got backstabbed by an unholy sword would do that to anyone, even a living-god.

"Traitor!" Tyrion screamed before unleashing his sword **Sunfang** to kill the culprit, Mannfred von Carstein. The vampire evaporates instantly, however, all was lost.

'I know that the blood-sucker will betray us but not like this'.

With the gaping hole caused by the unholy blade through his chest, he felt the power of Chamon, the wind of metal was leaving him as his life fading away. The last thing he saw is Teclis trying to bind Chamon, becoming incarnate of fire, beast, and metal. Oh, and failed miserably. That elf, even though one of the most powerful mages alive, was still a mortal fool who doesn't know his limit.

Hubris cause the fall of all mortal, even a thousand years old high elf.

'Th **is is the end for me then'** He lamented ' **Damn it all** '. He thinks his last before everything fade to black.

The-world-that-was is destroyed, yet the new age is about to begin. Alas, Balthazar Gelt will not be a part of it.

….….….….….

Meanwhile

….….….….….

… 16 years before the start of Bell's story …

….. Top of the Babel tower, Orario …..

Freya was bored.

 **Very bored**

It had been many centuries since she descended from the heaven. Yet, her familiar still not the best in Orario that honor goes to Zeus and Hera. All she can do now was schemes and wait for the opportunity to strike.

Over the years her familiar grew. With the power to clearly see the person soul, she can handily pick the best adventurer to be her children, her perfect children. But that had never been enough for Freya is a goddess of love, and there is no other emotion that is stronger and more obsessive than love. Whatever she wants, she gets, and yet the position of the greatest familiar, one that would make all others jealous and bow down to her seems to be out of reach.

 **Sigh**

"You seem displeased, goddess. May I ask what troubled you," said Mia, a gigantic dwarf adventurer, the captain of her familia.

Suddenly a bright golden light appeared around Freya. The light so bright it illuminates the entire Orario, turning the stale starless night to be as bright as day. The light gathered around her and lift her up. She starts shaking in panic, for she was so powerless to struggle against it.

"What's happening"

She cried in terror. Fear took control all over her body. Her once cold and calculated composure was now gone. No longer a goddess, only the woman was shaking in fear for her life. "Help, help me"

"Goddess!" Mia cried out, preparing for combat. Yet, no target can be found.

After fear comes pain. The golden light suffocated her. Pain surged throughout her body as if she was crushed by a boulder. Her belly felts like it was tearing itself apart. Still, the golden light lifted her up. She was hanging in the air, powerless, thoughtless, unable to fight back.

"Goddess!"

Mia lunges forward but get repelled and get smacked to the wall. She tries to get up but the power of the golden light pinned her down.

"…" Freya tried to scream, but no word came out of her mouth.

' **This is the end for me then'** she lamented ' **Damn it all, ending it like this'**.

She was yet to be on the top of the world. Her familia might be strong but was not the best. What is the point of being strong if not to be the best and be worshiped by her peers? But that was not what she truly desires.

She was a goddess of love, yet she doesn't know about all of it. Maternal love, caring for own's child like the mortal does. She willing to give all she had just to experience a tiny part of it. No matter how long it takes, how many times she needs to descend from the heaven if she can experience that it would be worth it.

'Mortal are so lucky they can give birth. Gods cannot procreate. Even we assume mortal form, it is just a mockery of our godly nature. Like a mortal child pretend and act in the playground.'

And then everything went black for her.

… The next morning …

The golden light that shines over Oraria was long gone. The dawn arrived and everyone was talking about the incident. The news of the attempted assassination of Freya spread like a wildfire. All gods who hold any decent power in Oraria were on high alert.

"Ahh~" faintly moaned Freya, waking up surrounded by the executive of her familia, the best of her children. Everyone was in shock, tears running from their eyes.

"Goddess!"

Caught herself in an unfamiliar situation, Freya tried to regain her composure. Raising her hand to make all her children be at ease and move away,

"Enough, anyone has any idea who did this?" she asked calmly and coldly.

The entire temperature of the room suddenly dropped, Freya was angry.

 **Very angry**

The tension rose for a few second

"Well? What are you waiting for? Bring who or whatever caused this to me!"

Her eyes burned bright with anger and vengeance. Even the most fearless of her familia, shocked in horror. They had never seen her like this before.

Everyone starts to leave. Their goddess had commanded, and they willingly follow.

"Not you Mia, you stay"

She now in a deep trouble, Freya doesn't know for giving a mercy for those who had failed her. It will not be pleasant, that for sure.

… months later …

The search for the assassin went on but to no result. It's not that all the search leads to the dead end, but as if there was nothing wrong at all. Aside from the bright golden light shining at night, everything appeared to be normal. However, that was not good enough for Freya. Her temper became more violent, her command became more and more unreasonable. Gossips occurred among the gods that Freya had been consumed with revenge and about to turn mad.

"Any news?"

Freya asked coldly. The temperature in the room dropped so low that everybody else start shaking.

"No, goddess, But …"

The voice stopped when its source met with the goddess glare.

"May I speak, goddess?"

Mia asked, concerning her goddess health. Freya responded with a slight nod of approval.

"We spent a month searching without any leads at all. I understand that you want to settle this, but if it continues like this it will be bad for your health. Perhaps you should …"

"Enough! How dare you"

Listened to Mia pleas, Freya eyes burned with anger.

"We are concerned about your health, Goddess. Lately, you do not sleep well. As a member and the captain of your familia…"

"I said enough!" Freya roared. "Argh~"

She stopped all her action and covered in pain. Lately, she had a pain in her belly and it became more often as the time went by.

"Out! All of you. Mia, you stay".

Although everyone was shocked, they follow their goddess command. After all executives left, Mia rushed in to aid her goddess. It was that moment when she realized Freya belly was getting larger than usual and it's not that she had become fatter either. In fact, with her obsessive lifestyle lately, she should become thinner.

Tears flowed from the goddess eyes. The pain she had to endure was unimaginable, bolstered by keeping a cold facade in front of her children, Freya was at her limit. Nothing about this makes sense. She had not been poisoned, that for sure. Many doctors and all the healing gods had confirmed it. This was the moment where her rage turns to fear. She shook uncontrollably.

All sane being is afraid of death, including the gods.

"Goddess … have some idea, it might sound nonsense, but please allow me to speak up"

The permission was granted.

 **"I think you are pregnant** **"**

Pregnant. Ridiculous.

 **God do not procreate** **.**

But none of this makes any sense from the start. A power that can overwhelm a high-rank adventurer and make her powerless against it. The pain without the cause. Now she can also see that her belly had to get larger.

'Well, what if it is?' Freya thought to herself. 'Am I going mad? Is this the moment where confusion turn into madness?' She dared to think. With both of her hands touching her face, she let out a stream of tears. "This is madness" She cried, "This should not be happening".

Mia was shocked. For so long she had served her goddess, this was the first time she saw Freya like this. Freya never cried, Freya never feared, She commanded and ruled.

"My apologies goddess, I spoke irresponsibly. Please do not let it bother your mind".

"You are forgiven, Mia. I do appreciate your concern. That is what I like about you"

Freya calmed down. As calm as she could be in that situation. After all, Mia is still her most trusted person in Orario. "Perhaps you are right"

Mia could not believe what she had heard. The idea she suggested was ridiculous. If Freya was a mortal it might make sense.

As make sense as any golden mysterious magic light randomly impregnating a woman that is.

"I should have some rest"

Oh. Whatever.

… Later in the night …

Freya had a dream. A vivid dream.

She was floating in a bottomless sea. No. A bottomless ocean makes out of molten metal. It was warm and soothing even though it didn't look safe, even for a goddess.

" **NEHEHEHEHEHEHE** , It seems that we are in luck" She heard a cold metallic voice. As if it was man voice wearing a metallic mask.

"Who's there, I demand you to show yourself. Do you have any idea who do you are dealing with?"

"Ignorant goddess, thinking that herself a supreme being" laughed the voice, "We are a manifestation of Chamon, the wind of metal, a power given life, Order given form. Heed us well arrogant goddess, for we shall not repeat ourselves."

The voice was so powerful, so demanding, and that frightens her. She was frightened enough to listen and to not retort.

"The boy will be born from your womb. He was a hero from the world long lost and is our incarnate, the power of Chamon made flesh"

Freya didn't believe a single word of what she had heard. What a bunch of nonsense. A hero born from a goddess, a drunk storyteller with a stroke can come up with a better tale than that.

"Believe what you will" The voice of Chamon continued, "Raise him if you can, abandon him if you must. Declare us, the voice of Chamon."

When the voice went silent, everything around Freya explodes with bright golden light. It's so bright, she swears she went blind. However, one name was engraved deep in her mind.

 **Balthazar Gelt, the incarnate of Metal**

And then she woke up as the new dawn arrived. 'It is decided then, true or not I will not let this opportunity go to waste' Freya made up her mind.

… The next morning …

"Mia" Freya called for her captain. "Yes, goddess" Mia replied.

"What I am going to tell you must not leave this room, do you understand?"

Mia responded with a nod.

"Continue to spread the rumors that I will not see anybody due to the fail assassination attempts" Before her captain could reply, Freya continued "That's a facade, of course. What I want you to do is to go out and buy all items that need to raise a child and bring it here without anyone else knowing."

Mia was shocked. What's the hell was going on!

"I beg your pardon, goddess?"

"I will not repeat myself, Mia. I'm going to raise a son."

… 9 months after the golden light incident …

….. Top of the Babel tower, Orario …..

After 9 months of tender care and motherly love, the boy was born. For nine months Freya didn't allow anyone to see her, not even her famila's executive. The only person aside from her that know about her son was Mia, her captain. The labor and giving birth went well enough, apparently, Mia was very good at delivering the child.

For nine long months, she had an occurring dream about a wizard clad in gold riding a Pegasus into battle. Every time he cast a spell, a balance in the battlefield shift into his favor. A hail of lead fall from the sky, crushing all those who stand below. Golden metallic hounds jumping across the battlefield ripping everything in their way apart no matter if it a flesh, armor, or stone. With one weave of incantation, he turns the entire opposition army into lead and gold mannequin. It was a dread scene to be observed, no man should have this much power. Yet, it was so majestic and Freya wanted more of it. Just thinking that she could mother such a child brought her so much joy.

Freya looked at the city of Orario below, carrying a little boy with a silver hair and shining gold iris with her arm. The boy was a reflection of her, a perfect body and an irresistible charm.

"Look, my little Balthazar, when you grow up all of this will be yours. I will see to that"

Ah, a motherly love from the goddess who doesn't understand what a motherly love is. Be that as it may, Freya knew that everything about her son must be kept in uttermost secret. If other gods knew about this, her son might be taken away, either through political means, kidnapping, or assassination. With the exile of Zeus and Hera from Orario after their familia's accident in the dungeon, the power vacuum must be filled. Her familia was the strongest in Orario now, but she cannot risk Loki get an upper hand on this. People of Orario would see her in a different light, no longer an untouchable goddess to be adored and love, a view she cannot afford to lose. What about her familia, her children, all of them believe that she favors them all equally. That might be true before her little Balthazar came to be, but now, she could not even bring herself to be capable of that. She is a goddess of love, and she loves herself above all else. Second to that, it's her flesh and blood, her son, her little Balthazar. All the rest be damn.

"It seems that things will get more and more complicated," She thought loudly "What should I do?"

For nine months, Mia didn't leave her side. If it not because of her captain, she might have returned to heaven a long time ago. Even though she hates to do this, to ask for another person opinion, especially those that are under her banner, the risk that her son pose was too great to be ignored. "Mia, what do you think?" she turned around to confront Mia, who is wearing a nurse outfit. An interesting sight to behold. "How can I untangle this problem, without harming my son?"

With a shock, Mia replied "Goddess, what is now the most concern is your standing. Many gods ask for your attendance, I don't think you can hide in this tower much longer." With a glare from Freya, Mia stopped.

"Hiding?"

The temperature of the room dropped as if the entire world is freezing. Suddenly, everything changes when a cry was heard, a cry coming from a boy in the goddess arm.

"Oh no no no no, don't cry, please don't cry, mama is with you~"

Freya panicked, having absolutely no idea how to deal with her son crying. To make the matter worse, nothing she tried worked. Mia rushed in and took over, doing whatever the mother does to calm the baby down.

"He seems hungry" Mia suggested, "I think…"

"I know" Freya stopped her captain in her track before start breast-feeding her son. With that little ruckus over, Mia continued "He cannot be seen with your goddess, I don't want to say this, but maybe you need to send him away."

 **Slap** **!**

It all happened so suddenly. Freya doesn't know what came over her, her hands seemed to be moving on her own. Not that she didn't want to that but normally she had a better self-control than this.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.", she continued "But I will not let anyone take him away. My son is the greatest gift any goddess could ever have. I will be damned before I let that happen".

"We could leave him to the person you can trust for a time goddess. When the boy grows up and can protect himself, you can have him return to your side" Mia argued, "You can keep a tap on him and protect him from the shadow"

The plan Mia suggested was plausible, but Freya didn't like it one bit. It was hard for her to give up what she had longed desired for, but when she thought about her son's future, as well as her own, she gave in.

"And who do you think should have the honor of taking care of my son, Mia?" She tried to have the last chance to shot down her captain idea.

"I suggest the two old geezers that retired from our familia a few years ago" Mia replied

 **Kurt Helborg and Ludwig Schwarzhelm**

\- Chapter 1 End -


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note1:

Is it Wrong to try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? is own by Fujino Omori and Warhammer characters is owned by Game Workshop.

Author Note2:

Due to my limited skills in German, Rikespiel will be written in _**bold and italics**_.

P.S. All that I can say in German is " _Ich Spielen Dutch Nitch_ (I don't speak German)", and some other sentences I know such as for introducing myself and ordering a food.

 **Edited (Rearrange/Re-write) on 23/12/2017**

\- Chapter2 -

 **Two Great Guys Trying Their Best**

 **Kurt Helborg and Ludwig Schwarzhelm**

"No, No, NO! They will be a bad influence on my little Balthasar. Do you forget how they were Mia?"

Before their retirement, Kurt and Ludwig are two of the best swordsmen in all Orario and beyond. For almost 50 years they serve under her before asking for a retirement a few years ago. Kurt was a well know womanizer, his tales of saving a damsel in distress and winning a girl heart rival those about the hero of old. Ludwig, on the other hand, was a giant of a robot-man. He never cracks a smile, never make jokes, and never compromise, a complete opposite of Kurt character. How the two got along so well was a mystery. The duo was known as the twin champion of Freya, a title that she had yet to find the suitable replacement. It would be perfect for her little Balthasar to be raised by them, if not for her former champions are old extremist and have a contrasting personality that she doesn't want for her son.

 **Ironically, an uncompromising womanizer is a trait that a son of Freya will most likely inherit from her** **.**

Hearing a loud noise raised by his mother, baby Balthasar only react the one way he knows how, crying and turning what he touches to gold, temporary. Unfortunately for Freya that she mistook the cry of annoyance for a hunger. A mistake she will always remember after her right nipple become a shiny metal for few hours. "Ahh~"

"With this kind of power he needs to be raised with the uttermost care, Mia. I do not have any confidence that those two will be able to do so."

Well, it's not that she is in a desperate situation or anything. Gold nipples would look good on her.

 **She does** **.**

 **Very desperate** **.**

"Can't you seal his power for a time, goddess?" Mia asks, "Doesn't all gods seal their power before descending from the heaven. Can't you do it again on him?".

What Mia suggest is sensible, for once Freya agrees. "Good idea Mia, but I need some time to think about this" Freya look at her own son, so adorable and defenseless. As a goddess with a powerful familia she should be able to protect who she loves, yet the one she loves the most will be in peril if she kept him by her side. It a hard dilemma, but after a long thought over few days, she made up her mind.

"Summon them both. No, if we meet before people notice the boy shows up, it will raise too many questions" Freya corrects herself. "Find them and tell them what happen, by any means necessary make them swear an oath by my name. Do you understand?"

Mia nodded.

"Then, you're dismissed."

….. Few day later …..

….. Melen …..

It too Mia only 2 days before finding out where they live now. Kurt Helborg enjoys his retirement in his own lakeside villa in Melen, a port town near Orario. Ludwig Schwarzhelm is more of a wanderer type, but luckily for Mia, he often visits Kurt in his villa for a catch-up and perhaps, grumble about the good old times. The visit Mia had at the Kurt villa is a pleasant one, living a normal life, like a normal person, no fighting at all, but be intimidating enough to not be messed with. The villa impresses her the moment she walks in, a place full of peace and happiness. No guards at all, not that Kurt need some.

" **Maybe I should retire too** "

Maybe I going to open an inn, no, a pub. I'm going to name it …. err

"You should" Replied Kurt, sitting in his chair, looking at the lake while stroking his cat, "Too bad you are a dwarf, though you might not look like it. I reckon you need about a half a century for an old age to catch up with you like we do"

Ah, old age, a bane to all mortal. Somehow, these two old geezers turn it into an excuse for a retirement. Moreover, Freya, a goddess who never let any of her procession escape her control, agree to that. 'An amazing feat to be achieved, I might say so myself' She cursed the slow aging of her race.

"Well, what do I owe you a pleasure of the visit, Mia. Do you come to confess your feeling for me? A little bit late, but I appreciate it nonetheless."

Kurt chuckle as he asks, and Ludwig, … well, he is Ludwig, the man never shows any emotion. Mia shakes her head with an urge to smack the host of the villa 'They do not change one bit'. "We about to die by old age and yet you still joke like you are an adolescent. Grow up, will you?" Ludwig respond,

"What does Freya require our service?". Right, straight to the point as always. "It must be at the most confidential "

"Swear an oath that what I'm about to tell you will not leave this room," Mia said forcefully. "Swear it, Kurt, you will not talk your way out of this, it's a goddess order"

She tightened their conversation, cracking her knuckle while she didso.

"Fine, I swear. I, Kurt Helborg, hereby swear an oath to the goddess Freya that I will guard the information I'm about to receive with my life. Satisfied?"

"I, Ludwig Schwarzhelm, swear an oath to do the same".

That's convenient.

"Alright then, listen well. Our goddess has a son"

The entire room went silent. Kurt and Ludwig stare at each other for a few seconds. They then look at Mia with a confusion pile up in their eyes.

"Isn't that what familia mean?" asked Ludwig. Mia shakes her head "No, this one is special".

What comes after her reply is a laughter from Kurt. "Of course, he is. We are all special in our own little way. That's why goddess Freya pick us"

'I not sure is it hard to believe or these old geezers are trying to mess with me. Maybe I should try a new approach' Mia keeps the taught to herself.

"Had you heard about the golden light incident in Orario about 9 months ago?".

Kurt and Ludwig raised their eyebrows. "An assassination attempt on our goddess, that what I heard" Ludwig reply.

"Our goddess got pregnant from that and now she has a boy …" Mia is interrupted by Kurt insane laughter. Tears start coming out of his eyes. A tear of joy. "Good one, Mia. That's a good joke. Till the last moment of my life, I would not even think of something of that level"

 **Smack**

Yeah, a new approach.

Flew Kurt Helborg across the room. A punch by Mia will do that to anyone. "I'm serious, you old bastard. Our goddess had a son and she wants you two to take care of him until he is strong enough to protect himself" Mia continue to throw a chair that Kurt sat on at him. "This is an assault on the elderly. Ludwig, by the chivalry code, help me!"

"No, I'm enjoying this" Ludwig reply non-emotionally. "Intriguing. What does she name him?"

" **Balthasar Gelt** "

The room went silent for many minutes. Both Kurt and Ludwig look at each other with a shocking expression. The tension in the room was high. 'So, it's time you join us, huh? Supreme patriarch' Kurt speak internally. 'About 60 years late, but I guess a wizard arrive when he needs to be'

"We need a moment. If you would" Ludwig signal his younger companion to leave the room.

" ** _That traitor and heretic_** ," said Ludwig in Riekspiel. In the world that was, Ludwig Schwarlzhelm was born a commoner in a black water village. He joined the imperial army and served with distinction, and at the end was promoted to the position of the Emperor Champion. With a strong arm and uncompromising nature, he tales in known throughout the old world. Strong enough to take on the entire castle of Nurgle worshipper alone and with the extreme sense of justice, Emperor's Champion wasn't the one to mess with. In this life, his alias is the blade of justice since he let no crime goes unpunished and no grudge unsettled. It good to say that he will not change his opinion toward Balthasar anytime soon.

They were a brother in arms once, a close advisor to the Emperor Karl-Franz Holswing Schilestein, up until a dark secret of Balthasar was unveiled. The supreme patriarch had been outplayed by both vampire and demon. In the desperation to protect the empire, he fell deep into the practice of necromancy, a forbidden art with a death penalty. The art that he started practicing after receiving one of the nine books of Nagash from the vampire lord Vlad von Carstein, a self-proclaimed elector count of Sylvania and father of von Carstein bloodline. The secret came to light when he was tricked to attack one of the empire rising heroes in front of the entire imperial war council by a demon, using a necromancy to do so. Even though he purged himself of the dark art and became the incarnate of metal to fight against the tide of Chaos, his crime still not go unresolved and Ludwig is the last person that will forgive him if he is capable of any forgiving.

" ** _He was our ally_** ** _. The Emperor trust him_** " replied Kurt Helborg. Kurt Helborg, on the other hand, was a renowned knight of the empire. The last position he assumed was the Reikmarshal, the commander of the entire imperial army. A position that is a part of the three pillars that politically support the emperor, the other two are the Grand Theogonist, Volkmar the Grim, and the Supreme Patriarch of Colleges of Magic, Balthasar Gelt. He was a well-known womanizer then as he is now, his skill with the blade was unrivaled in the empire, and his skill as a commander was unquestioned. It was said that when the empire marches to war with the Reikmarshal at its helm, the victory is guaranteed. " ** _If it not for him, I would have died at the battle of six spikes_** "

True, the battle of six spikes was an absolute devastation for the imperial army. The beastmen horde outnumbers the imperial army at least ten-to-one. Supplemented by the power of 6 gigantic pillars of warpstone and blessed by the chaos gods, the beastmen were driven into a frenzy and almost invaluable to all attacks, be that from blades, bullets, or spells. The imperial army was almost in a complete rout and about to get slaughtered to the last man, and that was the moment when Balthasar show up along with the entirety of the imperial zoo, which he bonded into his will. He landed on one of the spikes and with a single incantation of Final Transmutation spell, boasted by the power of the warpstone, the battle was won with the entire horde of beastmen were turn into a sea of gold statues. After that day, no one dare questioned the power and loyalty of the Supreme Patriarch. Kurt Helborg, who led the campaign, couldn't be more grateful.

Ludwig seems not to back down, so Kurt needs compromise. " ** _For most of his life, he fought for the empire, even when he became a heretic he did to protect the empire_** ** _. You don't need to forgive him Ludwig, but he deserved a fair trial, we owe him that much_** " After hearing the statement from Kurt, Ludwig start to back down. " ** _Are you going to murder an innocent child, for the crime he doesn't know he committed in the past life he yet to remember? Breaking an oath to protect the goddess' family_** "

With that speech, Ludwig's resolve wavers.

" ** _Six years, it will take six years before he remembers his past self_** ** _. When that time comes he will be trialed from his crimes_** ** _. When that time comes, justice will be served_** " He replied, and Kurt nod in an agreement. The result is much better than what he expected.

Mia overheard the entire argument in the language she doesn't understand. It seems the two old bastards are more careful than what she first thought. 'Maybe the will be able to do it' she thought. "Mia!" she heard Kurt called her "when will we start?".

"In few months, after the breastfeeding stopped" she replied.

"Huh? Can you speak up? I can't quite hear that; my ears aren't what it's used to be"

 **Sigh** **. Old bastards** **.**

….. Few days later …..

….. Top of the Babel tower, Orario …..

Mia reported on what she had discussed with Kurt and Ludwig, which please Freya tremendously.

"You had done well, Mia." She said while cradling Balthasar in her arms.

"While you are away, I sealed his power, he should be passed as a normal boy for now"

Aside from the fact the Balthasar was an identical copy of Freya, he was just a normal boy. She gazed into Balthasar soul, it was bright and warm, in fact, it is almost a perfect copy of her own soul. Well, with one slight difference. A single golden spark that reminds her of her dreams, a spark so majestic that Freya wants to claim it for her own.

"Oh, my little Balthasar, why are you so adorable? It will be killing me to let you go~"

Aside from pampering her son, Freya continued her plan for replacing the power vacuum that Zeus familia left. The trickster Loki would surely think the same. She had wasted enough time caring for her son. Her duty as a mother was important, yes, but her duty as a leader of Freya familiar wasn't less so.

Power is an amazing thing, when you have it, no matter mortals or gods, you always crave for more. Freya is a goddess of love and she loves to be powerful.

"Mia, continue our plan, make sure that everyone follows the orders. Have Allen, Hogni, Hedin lead an expedition, and have Ottar and the Gulliver Brothers take the hardest mission from the guild, Other members can be on high alert and gathering intelligence. That will be all. dismiss"

The following months went by quickly for Freya. She enjoyed the time she had with her son but it all has to come to an end eventually. The quicker she sent Balthasar away, the faster she could resume her old position and fight for her power. The time has come, Balthasar was able to eat a soft food, and the arrangement to send him away was already done.

Unknowingly to Freya and her family, the child that age cannot survive on a soft food alone, any decent mother would tell her that. Too bad there is no decent mother who is insane enough to be an adventurer. Luckily, Balthasar is an incarnate of metal, along with the power he received from Freya breast milk that he fed on for the past few months, he would be fine. Lucky man.

….. Melen …..

The arrangement to transport Balthasar to the two old warriors went well. Mia carried the boy in a golden baby towel. Actually, it's a normal baby towel made of cloth but Balthasar unconsciously turns it into gold. The locals gossip as they saw a captain of Freya famila carrying a baby in a gold towel, but none dare to speak out. No one dares to mess with Mia. When she enters Kurt's villa, she was greeted with a welcoming smile of two old men. 'Ludwig smile is scarier than his normal face, so unfamiliar and unnatural' she thought

"Ah you're still alive"

Mia shows the two old warriors her goddess son, who shows no sign of reaction. It is true that what they see is a reflection of the goddess they use to serve, but the knowledge that the boy used to be their peer still engrave within their mind. There is no mistake, no one in the right mind, be it mortals or gods, going to name their child Balthasar Gelt. When they saw the boy golden iris, that's all confirmation they need. Even though they have no idea how Balthasar Gelt look like in the-world-that-was, having a golden iris is one of the few things that are likely to be so. There was a joke that the Supreme Patriarch had turned his genital gold with an accident, but that joke might originate from Elspeth von Draken, the dark lady of Nuln and the magistrix of the Amethyst order, just to have some laugh.

As years went by, Balthasar grew bigger and bigger. Living a life as a son of some bastard fathered by legendary hero Kurt Helborg in his younger years, and had been abandon at the Folvangar, Freya famila's base of operation. Goddess Freya came to visit her son twice a year, with a false story about coming to check up her old warrior and declare that even though they are retired, they still a part of her family. The story gained her such a public view of a kind goddess who reward a good service, which played right into her hands.

Some adventurers also come to visit both old guys more frequently, most of them are the one that Kurt and Ludwig trains or give some combat tips over their adventuring years. Even the famous executive of Loki familia, the dwarf warrior Gareth Landrock, came one just to see who the miracle boy was. The dwarf and the two old warriors have a rivalry over 40 years, now they are like brothers. By that time, Balthasar could walk and was playing with his toys, of course, it's all gold, which makes people think that Kurt had spoiled his not-grandson rotten. Not that Kurt care, it made him even more famous with the younger girls.

"I cannot believe they abandon him, such a fine young boy" Gareth laugh "Are you sure he's your Kurt? He too adorable to come from a bastard like you". A light-hearted joke by the dwarf. "You should have those eyes of yours check dwarf, he has my hair and looks at that smart jawlines. Oh, and those fiery eyes, I bet it came from Lena from the entertainment district whom I nailed in my twenties"

What a shameless statement. Well, that's old Kurt Helborg for you.

"You should be ashamed" reply Ludwig. "It seems that old age had rotten your moral standing"

a reply which made Kurt look at Ludwig with the intense gaze of ' ** _don't fuck this up, it's hard enough for me to come up with this cover story_** '. After a moment of awkward silence, Gareth continue asking

"Why do you accept him then? I mean he could likely be your grandson as anyone"

It's something to think about, and deep-thinking Kurt was.

"By seeing him … I think back to the old memories. Sweets old memories. I think that all I need before I die. Giving a decade or so you might have the same feeling, dwarf"

That was no lie. The memories during their service years in the-world-that-was were that to be treasured and honored.

"Are you sure you can raise the boy?" Gareth asked. "If we do not die with our old age first, yes. We are always two great guys trying their best after all" replied Kurt Helborg. With his curiosity satisfied, Gareth left.

….. Twilight Manor, Orario …..

Gareth came back from his mission to inspect the mysterious golden boy. He had to admit, a conversation he had with Kurt Helborg made him reflect on his life so far. It's a meaningful conversation.

"Those two old warriors seem sincere. I didn't sense them telling a lie" He made a report. "It seems old age had been catching up with them. Turning them from a fierce warrior into a pervert old sage, at least for Helborg, Schwarzhelm was as robotic as ever"

 **Mission successful,**

 **for Freya side** **. Loki doesn't suspect a thing** **.**

The cover story that Kurt Helborg came up was a good one. He used his notorious fame to his advantage. In fact, the chance for that scenario to happen wasn't that unlikely concerning the number of women he had a one-night stand with in his younger years.

… 10 years before the start of Bell's story …

Balthasar is now 6 years old. He had become a fine you boy, who about to start school. Growing up he spends most time playing around with his toy and learn how to read, write, and speak quickly. At first glance, he is just a normal boy. A Seal placed by Freya is working well. Until one fateful night.

Balthasar was sleeping in his bed, which surprisingly not made of gold. It seems like as he grew up his subconscious control of his power doesn't go haywire as it used to be. He had a vivid dream, similar to what Freya had six years ago.

" **Balthazar Gelt** " a voice called him " **Remember who you truly were** ".

With that, all memories of his past life rush back to him, all his achievement, rivalries, lies, and betrayals. He was overwhelmed with the information and stunted by a revelation. Luckily a children mind is adaptable, and he only needs to rest.

After waking up, Balthasar becames a changed man. He knew that he was not alone, the Reikmarshal and the Emperor's champion are now acted as his grandfathers. He was born from the goddess of love and was kept in secret. He needs to know more. Knowing the nature of Ludwig Schwarzhelm, a simple sorry would never going to be enough. Suddenly, a voice calls out to him.

" **Balthasar Gelt, a child of Chamon, heed my call** **.** "

Everything went black. He dreamt of multiple realms, each assign to one of the winds of magic. Azyr, Chamon, Ghyran, Ghur, Hysh, Uglu, Aqshy, and Shyish, the realms of Heaven, Metal, Life, Beast, Light, Shadow, Fire, and Death respectively. The voice drew him to Chamon, and there he meets who the voice originates from.

"Impossible," Balthasar said, "You are Grungni, one of the dwarf ancestor gods".

"As to be expected from the incarnate of metal, you are quite perceptive" replied Grungni "Welcome to the mortal realms"

Grungni take a form of a dwarf with a size of ogre, and his build is sturdy and radiates with power and, surprisingly, kindness. "There is a lot you need to know" Grungni started explaining what happens after the End Times, how the mortal realms came to be, the age of myths, the age of chaos, and now the age of Sigmar.

"…. And now the time has come, Sigmar had gathered an army of order to strike back and reclaim the mortal realm. With the return of Ghal Maraz, the Celestant Prime is ready to be unleashed. The tide of Chaos was forced back from Ghyran and Aqshy"

Balthasar was overwhelmed; How long did he miss out the war against Chaos? His weakness during the End Times cause pain to other? "You should go at once, young Balthasar, you might be a god now but you have a lot to do"

Everything went bright as his vision changed. Soaring high toward that spire of Sigmaron, a capital of Azyr, He sees how Sigmar's new warriors were. Strong, unyielding, and with a portion of Sigmar's power imbued within each of them. These Stormcast Eternal were a force to be reckoned with. When he arrives at Sigmar's throne, he was greeted with a familiar figure: Sigmar, the god-king himself, and his wrath made flesh, the Celestant Prime.

"My lord" Balthasar kneeled "It's an honor to finally meet you again"

Sigmar replied with a kind gesture. He stood up and walked down to the incarnate of metal.

"You don't need to kneel down to me, young Balthasar, for you are a god yourself. Less powerful but not less honorable". The god-king helped him stand up and said calmly "It seems you have a question, ask away".

Balthasar panicked, how can he be an equal to the god he serves for his entire life. Yes, he might be a god now, since he was born from one. But clearly, a god from his new realm was not as powerful nor as good as Sigmar or Grungni.

"What's my purpose? I should help you fight the campaign to rid the mortal realm from Chaos here" a statement which got a replied with a god king's head shake.

"No, Balthasar. Your place is not here, yet. Chaos corruption is everywhere. Your realms need you as a protector. When your fight is done, it will be my honor to have you by my side"

With the reply from Sigmar, Balthasar was shaken to his core. Is he that worthy? Is he worth the trust of his god when his failure cost so much destruction? .The honor is all mine"

"I forgive you for your lacking, Balthasar, and I'm not the only one" Sigmar gesture toward the Celestant-Prime. Balthasar follows through when he looked at the warrior he finally realized who he was.

"My emperor!"

Indeed, the Celestant-Prime is no other than Karl-Franz himself, his body had been used as a host for Sigmar during the End Times. With the return of Ghal Maraz, his reforging in finally complete. "Balthasar" said Celestant-Prime

"I always see you as my brother, and it always will be. Your mistake in the past is understandable. I forgive you" Tears of joy ran in the incarnate of metal eyes. "Don't cry you nitwit, it will make us look bad"

"You realize that I'm six, right?" retorted Balthasar. Both laughed.

"Return to your realm, brother, we will serve together again, in due time. For none can escape from chaos, it marked us all"

With that Balthasar woke up. He was greeted with both Kurt and Ludwig, and he now knows what to do.

"Hello, Riekmarshal and Emperor's Champion. Thank you for taking care of me for the past six years" he said calmly.

"So, you are now finally back, traitor. You have a lot to answer for" replied the Champion. His sword was already drawn.

" ** _Karl_** ** _-Franz forgave me, Sigmar himself forgave me_** ** _! If you feel like you have a right then do it_** ** _! Strike me down, and doom this world_** ** _!_** "

Proclaimed, boldly in Reikspiel, the former Supreme Patriarch. The proclamation from a six years old boy was so powerful that both elderly warriors were frozen in their tracks, their resolve for vengeance completely shattered. Unbeknown to them, their decision was no longer their own. Their judgement was clouded, and their mind was subtly dominated by Balthasar godly power.

For the first time in this life, Balthasar felt powerful. He would enjoy abusing his power when he grew up.

" ** _I need you to train me how to use a sword_** "

\- Chapter 2 End -

Author Note 2: I take the liberation to recon some of the Warhammer lore to fit the narrative better. I made Karl-Fraz be the Celestant Prime since GW give us a hint but never tell us who he was. Hope that won't offend anyone.  
Author Note 3: Next chapter will focus a lot more on action and battle. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note1:

Is it Wrong to try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? is own by Fujino Omori and Warhammer characters is owned by Game Workshop.

Author Note2: I recon some of the Danmachi lore, but it's minor recon.

\- Chapter 3 -

It's good to be young

 _ **I need you to train me how to use a sword**_

Everything went silent as if the world itself was also in shock.

"Stab the target with the pointy end" Kurt Helborg busted out in laughter "You are a wizard Balthazar, what do you need a sword for". The replied was expected, as Balthasar want to gauge the extent of his godly power. 'I'm not as convincing as I first thought. It seems my ability to charm/actively convince people is not at Freya level, or they will start training me right now'. However, his request was a sound one, as he had no idea what's the limit of his godly power combined with his magic could do. It could unleash an uncontrollable devastating spell that can destroy a country, or worse, like tearing a reality and opening a warp gate to Chaos realm for a daemon invasion. Until he could experiment and understand more how the magic work here, a sword is the best option. Plus, from his observation and what he heard from the 'fairytale' here, a good-looking guy with a sword, always get girls and a powerful male wizard always either be a villain or is bat-shit insane. Actually, from 6 years of experience so far, Balthasar reckoned that girls tend to like a certain type of boys. One of them was a coward, naïve, and downright clueless white-haired boy with a magical knife and a heart of a hero, who doesn't understand how relationships work.

Even he will not sink to a level that low

"Seriously, I need to learn how to use a sword. Seeing that last time I die, I got stab while casting a spell" He re-requested. "I can figure out how to do magic on my own". That's not a lie either. As a wizard of the gold order, he spent his entire past-life learning how things work. Magic, science, alchemy, engineering, he did it all. From what he understands, the magic here work by the user with an understanding of the spell reciting an incantation and the spell will use up their magical reserve to cast, compare to what he used to do, it's a flaw and inflexible method. 'They dare call themselves a wizard with only a skill to perform a battle magic tricks, how unacademic'

"Fine, the training will start tomorrow" Ludwig declared "We will start from training your body, then your mentality, then your stance, then the swordplay. We will train all day, every day". He moves closer to Balthasar. "I will enjoy breaking you. Welcome to hell, soldier" He smiled and left. It was an evil smile. Ludwig might decide to not kill him, but that didn't mean he will not try to get to that level. "I will give you two years. Either you give up, or you die. If not, I am going to eat my hat" Ensured Kurt "Remember, there is no way you can take that back. Ludwig will not allow that. Good luck, boy, you will need a lot of it". He laughed and then left.

…..The next early morning…..

 **F#$%! )(* &%**

The training was brutal, Balthazar was forced to run across the field while having a boulder tied to his hip with an iron chain. After running for few hours, he was thrown into the lake and ask to float there. When he drowned, he was rescued, rested for few minutes, and then thrown into the lake again. After few hours of risk drowning, it's a beating session, as Ludwig described "Taking a damage in a fight is unavoidable, the best way to overcome that is to ignore it". How to ignore the pain, however, was a mystery. After he survived the beating session, he was allowed to rest for about 15 minutes, which he quickly used to figure out how to use magic to heal himself. Pain and death is a good motivator after all. After the break was over, Balthasar was asked to guess how the next attack land against him. If he guessed wrong, then it will hit, hard and no mercy. If he guessed correctly, however, it will still hit, but at least he could try to deal with it whether to dodge, parry, or 'ignore pain'. The main idea of the exercise is that they keep the record how often he did get it right, and the beating will occasionally healing session. But mostly, beating. The sword training came afterward. In his past life, Balthasar knew a little bit about how to use a sword, the same way as the militia recruit know how to use a sword after the fight was over. How to use a sword effectively against a skilled opponent, however, he had no clue. By the time he finished training, it was late at night. In the next morning, the cycle starts anew.

The first day of training went as Balthasar expected. Badly. The first three were straightforward enough, it was painful but it was also passive. If he could get past it, then it's a success. The last two, however, were active exercise.

 **Whack**

"Predict where the enemy will attack" **Whack** "Predict, you fool" screamed Ludwig. "First, focus on your opponent movement and react accordingly" **Whack**. It was painful, there was no other way to put it. 'Focus, Balthasar, Focus" He said to himself. 'Okay, he stance is a high-guard, it's going to be a strike from above' and with that he sidestepped. However, the blade twisted and the cut came from the left. **Whack**. 'What is that? Did he change it at the last moment? Whatever, now his blade hangs low, I'll need to …" **Whack** "Do not think, react. Think and you die, react and you might survive" Said Ludwig. 'Whatever you say' Balthasar stop thinking and try to move accordingly. **Whack**. Cleary, it didn't work. **Whack**. "Predict and react, not predict and predict and predict and then die"

As for the swordplay, he had to learn from the ground up, like how to properly grip the blade and how to align the edge to a cut. "There are 12 basic stances in using a longsword, memorizes and practice it until you can move naturally," said Kurt Helborg "Each has their own strength and weakness. Attacking by swinging a sword randomly like a fool will get you kill. Now try to cut me" So Balthasar did, it didn't work out so well for him. He tried to mimic Ludwig movement from the previous session, but something was off. When he tried to cut with a vertical strike, it seemed like the swing unbalances his stance, it might be because of the six-years-old body he was currently using. **Whack**. The unbalanced strike was met with a counter attack, "Knows your limit, and always predict your opponent movement. Try taking control of the battle momentum". That was his first day, and the training got harder as the day went by.

After the physical training was over, he focused on research on how to use his magic. His knowledge about the lore of metal allowed him to understand magic like no other can. With this understanding, he developed the system of experiments to test and verify his hypothesis and learn how to cast a spell at the highest efficiency. He tested and confirm that he can still cast the spell from the lore of metal such as searing doom, Gehenna's golden hound, and final transmutation, with the same power level of an incarnate. He could also cast the spell from other lore of magic with the varying degree of success, but he needed to do the incantation, which he creates it himself. Moreover, with how the spell work in this realm, he believed he can also develop a new spell based on his current understanding of the mechanism of magic.

…..Two years later…..

For two years he had trained with the same routine over and over, with the gradual increase in the intensity when either Ludwig feel like it or Kurt want some 'shit-and-giggle'. Freya was notified about it and decided only to watch from afar, with an urge to rush in and stop the two geezers from brutally beating up her son, while hugging him and says, " **don't worry, mommy's here** ". People of Melen at first absolutely frightened, but then they got used to it in time. The three 'crazy grandpas and grandson' became a local legend and built up quite a fanbase. Apparently, there are a lot of people who enjoy watching a child being in a perpetual pain. There are also a lot of ladies who called dips of the young Balthasar Gelt, hoping that he will grow up into a fine handsome adventurer, the one that had been trained by the two legendary heroes since the age of six. Luckily from Balthasar, they are all so afraid of Ludwig Schwarzhelm that they dare not to make a move on him.

The training session was reduced to only the last two since both Kurt and Ludwig agreed that the boy's body and mind were at its peak, and the brutally beating from the last two would suffice for his growth, of course. "You always react by either parry or dodge, what are you? A training dummy?" Said Ludwig in one of the training. "Try counter attack" Whack "I said counterattack, not a blindly attack by ignoring the situation you are it. Try again". Somethings never changes. As for the swordplay, it had now become a dance of blades. Balthasar would start off an attack, then he needed to deal with whatever his trainer response, then it went back and forth until he landed himself in a situation he cannot respond, the hit came, rinse and repeat. Unknowingly to him, his skills grew rapidly. It just that his only opponents were two legendary warriors, so he couldn't notice an improvement, not even a little.

Balthasar had been improving in both his swordplay and magic proficiencies. However, with the age of 8, he needed to change his routine because of school. Not that he needed it, but Freya threateningly insisted that he had a normal childhood. It's probably her interpretation of how mother-son relationship work. By going to school, he needed to keep up the charade of being Kurt Helborg grandson, the things that he learnt to have fun doing it. When the school finished, however, the concentrated training session began, since Ludwig claimed that " **School is school, training is training. You can either do both or argue with the goddess and train** "

…..One year later…..

The school was boring. He already knew, probably more than the teacher, what they teach aside from history class. Of course, he was an honor student, not only he was the top of his year but also achieve the perfect score. Many suspected foul play, but when confront, face-to-face, with Balthasar, they all back down. Being a grandson of a legendary hero, and having a power to mildly mind control was, in fact, quite a perk. Everything went fine, his school life was boring but fine. Until one day.

The class was finished, Balthasar was walking on his way home to continue training. A good perk for being a somewhat-god was that he himself is a source of falna. With him not yet registered to the guild, he could grow and level up all by himself without anyone knowing. With the training for 3 years combined with the unrivaled magical skills, he was about to become a 9 years old level 4 adventurer.

"Hey knife-ear where do you think you are going?" He heard some older boys voice, well it doesn't concern him since he's not an elf. "You, elves are all – ooh we are so high and mighty, poor creature like you doesn't concern us. Well, I'm sick of it and you going to pay for what you are". Ah, racism, no matter where it is, it always there. "Hey, leave me alone" said the bullied elf-girl "I don't want to hurt you. I still cannot control my magic" Magic? This grasped Balthasar attention. He turned and saw cute elf-maid about one year younger than himself got pushed around. 'She quite cute, but that's not my problem' "Magic, do you think I'm scared. Are you looking down on me?" The bully punched the little girl. The punch knocked the elf down, them the bully and his gang moved in for more harassment. Suddenly one of the gang members was sent flying when a flash of gold light rush past them and stop around the girl. Balthasar body seemed to move on his own, not caring as he might have told himself, he would not sit by in this situation.

 **Totally, not because the elf-girl was a cute mage at all.**

Everyone else panicked, the elf girl included. When the bullies saw what hit them, the scattered and ran with a tail between their legs, no one wanted to mess with the local legend. However, Balthasar didn't let them, their kind would never learn unless got it engraved in their brain by force. Without even lifting a finger a spell was cast, the bullies could not move their legs, all can saw the fear in their eyes. "Hey, where do you think you are going?" He asked nonchalantly "Do you scared? Am I looking down on you?" He walked toward them menacingly and slowly, and start beating them up one by one. When he was satisfied, he dragged them all and slammed them in front of the girl, who was now so scared she peed herself. "Say that you are sorry and you will never do that again" He commanded, resting his foot on the head of the main bully. The apologies were said, but not to his satisfaction. "I can't quite hear you. I don't remember you are this quiet before you punched her, what happens?" He put more force on his foot, the bully's eyes were blood red with rage and frustration. 'What am I doing?' He asked himself, 'Did I went too far? Didn't I just say it's not my problem?' When he saw the terror in the girl's eyes, he realized his mistake. 'I'm a fucking hypocrite. Bullying the bullies' "Whatever, I will let you go once. Don't do it again" He let them go and attend to the frightened girl. "It's okay now. Everything will be alright. I'll not let them hurt .." **Whack**. A cheap shot from the bully, punching him in the back of his head with full force. Unfortunately for them, he was a level 3 adventurer, it was nothing. Balthasar retaliated by grabbing the bully wrist and twisted it till it was broken. The bully cried in pain before he was silenced by a full back-slap in the face, which knocked him out cold. After that happen, the gang scattered.

Seeing that the little girl was still frightened for her life, Balthasar knew the only thing he could do. Normal people would try to calm the girl down, but Balthasar was not normal. 'It's not that I care for her, I'm just trying my calm spell that I develop' he told himself. " _ **Calm**_ " He pointed his fingered at the girl's forehead, a green light radiated from his finger and shined over the girl's body. Observing closely, Balthasar noticed a sudden change in the girl behavior, her breathing was suddenly lowered than average, her eyes constricted, her heartbeat dropped. 'This might be too much. Note to self, try reducing the spell's potency by 30% on the next target. I'm lucky that it didn't kill her' After his assessment, he realized that he cannot leave the girl alone so he took her home, carried her bridal style.

 **Totally, not because the elf-girl was a cute mage at all.**

…..Helborg's residence…..

For the first time, Balthasar was late for his training. Lucky for him, it's Kurt Helborg turn to train the boy, so he would be off with a relatively light punishment. Seeing that the boy carried a cut elf girl to his house, Kurt Helborg decided to mess around before issuing the punishment. "You are late, Balthasar, but what do we have here? I don't expect a young elf maiden would be your type, you know, without gold and all" He chuckled "I think it too early for you to bring a girl home~, did her parents know? I mean we are famous and all, but this kind of thing is against the law, you know. I don't think I can help you on …" He tried to contain his laughter and failed miserably. "Shut up, you old fuck" retorted Balthasar, laying the girl down on the coach. "The spell will wear off any minute now. Try behaving yourself. I don't want her to get a bad idea from you." Hearing that, Kurt busted out in full laughter. "This is gold. Really gold. So instead of convincing her to follow you, you use a magic to abduct her, and now you think about how to make a good first impression. Wow" The old warrior teased further before start shouting "Hey, Ludw …." " _ **Calm!**_ "igggg … errrrr" The spell was hastily cast, so the effect was too wild to be controlled. However, it was cast against a level 7 adventurer so the effect was not too severe. The old Helborg would return to normal in about half an hour or so.

Looking at the girl, Balthasar realized how troubled he was in. What his not-grandpa teased might be totally not true, but he could see why the others could think that way. 'Untangle a web and you struck even further' He shook his head. Looking at the elf girl, he realized that she was familiar. It's like he saw her before at school. 'She said she can use magic, and afraid to use it to harm that bastard' He grumbled 'Which means it must be a straightforward damage dealing type. She can do that at this age, impressive.' " **Ahh~, Whaaaaah!** " The girl woke up, saw Balthasar in front of her, then screamed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you" He panicked, trying to be non-threating as much as he can "Calm down please, I beg you". Fortunately for him, it worked. The girl calmed down, realized she doesn't receive any wound except that punch by a bully, and her cloth was still on. 'Well, at least he can be trusted' She thought 'He beat up those bullies to save me. Come to think of it I think I saw him before at school. Wait, isn't he a grandson of a legendary hero who was trained as hell since the age of 6?' Her cheek was bright red. Damn, he's handsome.

 **To be fair, all the girls thought that.**

"Are you still in shock?" He asked, "I'm sorry for what happen". 'Sorry? Sorry for what' she thought ' **Ehhhhh!** ' Her dirty mind got better of her so she slapped him. " **You, you mongrel** " Pointing her finger at him, she was such an adorable girl. Well, that what Balthasar think anyway. "I think you misunderstood me. I'm talking about the calm spell I cast on you to, you know, calm you down" He explained "It's a new spell I just developed, I still cannot gauge its potency so I overdid it. You have my sincerest apology" He bowed down. A newly developed spell? Her mind wandered off. What he said was so foreign, she wondered if he was lying. "That aside, you said you can do magic. It must be powerful so that you don't want to use it on them, right? I would like to see it" So that how it is, another person who wanted to get close to her because of her magic. She thought he is going be different, sigh. 'I do owe him one, so let get this over with' "If I cast it, will you let me go?" He nodded, so she started chanting "No! No! No! Do it outside by the lake. Are you crazy, you gonna destroy the house" He screamed. Oh yeah, he's right. How silly of her. "Come, I will show you the way. I reckon we have about 20 minutes before the old man return to normal"

Balthasar brought his guest to the balcony by the lake. "Alright, try to aim it toward the golden hound in the lake" What golden hound? She couldn't see anything gold anywhere. " _ **Gehenna's Golden hound**_ " A spell cast without chanting! She panicked. Who was this boy? She saw a pack of golden horse-size hound lunging out from him and moving fast toward the middle of the lake. "If you would" He gestured, raising his hand forward. 'Let get this over with' She thought. The girl concentrated, draw out her staff and started chanting " **Unleashed streak of light, bow limbs of the holy tree. You are an expert of bow. Shoot, sniper of the fairies. Penetrate, arrow of absolute accuracy. Arcs Ray** " Beam of lights flew from the tip of her staff, moving fast along the surface of water and hit one of the gold hounds right in the center. She was very proud of herself until she realized that the hound was unscathed and the entire pack was now rushing toward her, fast. She felt a hand laid on her shoulder, making her tighten up and look toward the hand's owner. His face was calm and happy, looking at her as if telling her 'everything is going to be alright' " **Negate!** " One of the hounds lunged at her, about to bite her head off, and then disappeared. "Once again, I'm sorry. I forgot that the hound was sentient and will retaliate any incoming attack" He said nonchalantly. " **That was impressive. You are quite good at magic** " Quite good? How arrogant. This boy talked like he knows it all. 'Sure, his spell was unique and required no chanting, and he was confident and handsome, and ….' Her mind started to wander off again. "But you can be so much more" He added "If you want to learn how to really do magic, I'm willing to be your guide" He said with a smiled. The girl tried regaining her composure, before she can answer she heard a noise coming from the house. "What's going on here. Didn't you have a sword training to do" said the old man, not the one drooling inside the house, another one. "Why did you cast a spell? And Who is she?"

 **F#$%! )(* &%**

Balthasar panicked, he hoped this would not happen. Ludwig would be hard to deal with. His guard was up, so a calm spell would not work. "She a friend. I save her from bullies this evening" He replied, hoping that would be enough. Ludwig looked at both of them, realizing that the girl was hurt, he continued "You should heal her and sent her home. Bring her to her parent and explain what's happen. I expect you to be back within an hour". Well, that went much better than expected. The boy and the girl look at each other and then nod. He raised his hand and started chanting " **Ghyran be my power. Let the wind of life blows. Heal the wound. Treat the injured. Earth Blood** " The spell was cast and her wound healed instantly. Moreover, she was reinvigorated and felt like she could take on the entire world. What a powerful healing spell. "Where do you live?" He asked, and she answered. The walked to her house without talking a single word. Balthasar didn't have anything to say, and the girl was too shy to ask anything.

They walked up until the girl's house, her parents were worried sick. When they see their daughter, they rushed forward "Lefiya! Where have you been. We are worried about you" So, her name is Lefiya, thought Balthasar. "And who's this? Isn't he …" Lafiya's father asked, but was cut short by Balthasar "Balthasar Gelt, at your service" He slightly bowed. "We studied at the same school. I'm one year older. I saw her being bullied today, so I help her out. Sorry to make you worried" With that satisfying answer, the elves thanked the boy. They didn't talk much before he promptly left. " **My offer still stands, Lefiya. Come to me when you decided you want to** " He said before leaving.

Sure, the way he said it, no one would misunderstand that.

…..Helborg's residence…..

When Balthasar came back to the villa, he was greeted by the two old warriors. Instead of the scolding of miss out from the training, they just smiled. Yes, even unemotional Ludwig Schwarzhelm smiled. "So, does the hero get the girl?" asked the more emotional of the two. "Her name is Lefiya" replied the gold wizard. " **Don't get this wrong. The war against Chaos is near, and I need allies. I need soldiers**." A logically perfect answer, totally morally obscured. He walked up and grabbed the sword "Come on, let's train". The training was more brutal than normal, mostly because Kurt Helborg wanted to get back at the calm spell incident, and Ludwig was Ludwig.

At night, Balthasar reflected on what he had done today. He had found his first potential ally. A young elf girl name Lefiya. A girl with a golden yellow hair and dark blue eyes. She would be a fine wizard if properly trained. 'She is indebted to me now. A debt I intended to collect'

 **Totally, not because that the Lefiya was a cute mage at all.**

 **It's good to be young**

….. Top of the Babel tower, Orario …..

The news about the incident reached Freya. It was not a surprise really, a famous local legend of a boy bride carried an elf girl to his house, then later walked her home. The gossips spread like wildfire, luckily it died down quickly. "I do not approve of this! What are those two retired bastards doing?" She was furious, too furious. Mia had to calm her down but nothing works. " **This does not have my consent!"**

\- Chapter 3 End -

Next Chapter: Chapter 4 Mark of Chaos


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note1:

Is it Wrong to try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? is own by Fujino Omori and Warhammer characters is owned by Game Workshop.

Author note2:

I felt that Balthasar is too OP for my comfort, He will be nerfed down to a comfortable level the next few episodes to keep the story interesting (When it meets with cannon one)

Author note3:

I'm not really sure what rune fang was created from, but there a citadel color called Runefang steel, so I gonna go with that.

Author note4:

Warhammer is grimdark, so expect all the horrible thing to start popping up from now on.

 **Edited (Rearrange/Re-write) on 26/12/2017**

\- Chapter 4 -

Mark of Chaos

 **There is no escape from Chaos, it marks us all**

The same sentence rang in Balthasar head over and over, whether when he was sleeping or awake. The voice was that of the old bald priest that he didn't know. He was sure that he didn't go mad, at least not yet. 'An oracle. I need an oracle' He thought 'I need to make an oracle'.

Oh, poor Lefiya, she didn't know what her future would Balthasar be stored for her.

He knew that the war against Chaos cannot truly be won, only delayed for a time. The more he could prepare this world for an invasion, the better the chance of their survival. He would not repeat the same mistake as those in the world-that-was, he would not be manipulated, not by any daemon nor any gods. 'I need to build a hurricanum' He remembered an arcane war machine of the blue order, the machine so saturates with the power of the Azyr it could rain down the comet from the sky. 'Maybe not the comet of Cansadora capable, but enough to let a blue wizard gaze into the future'

Weapons need to be forged. Armies need to be raised. Heroes need to be found.

"Riekmarshal, do you miss wielding Grudge Settler?" asked Balthasar. Grudge Settler, a mighty Runefang of the lost province of Solland, a sacred relic of the empire from the world-that-was. Kurt Helborg raised his eyebrow in response. "That sword was lost when the world blew up, like everything else" argued Ludwig, an expected response from everyone else. It took Alaric the mad, the legendary smith, over a century to craft the twelve Runefangs, how can Balthasar, a nine years old human mage can ever hope to achieve the same result? Well, Balthasar was not an ordinary eleven-year-old human mage, he was now a god in his own right, an incarnate of metal, and have a direct line to the ancestor god who invents smiting and runecraft. "Oh, watch me" replied Balthasar "It will take a few years, but it will be done. The twelve Runefangs will be re-forged and improved" His eyes gleamed with a golden light. "The old rune fangs were crafted from steel, this time they will be forged from an adamant" He channeled his power into his palms when his palm met each other a light formed into a sword shape. Within a minute, a golden sword was formed, filled with the power of Chamon. However, the sword construct was created purely from magic and was not stable. It broke within seconds after he stopped channeled his magic. "As I said, it will take few years" He tried to cover up his failure. "In the meantime, we need to build up an army"

"So~ is that what you had planned then. Making more soldier with the elf mage you brought home a few days ago" Joked the former Riekmarshal. " ** _Stop it, you old fuck_** ** _._** ** _I'm 9 and she's 8_** " Joking aside, building an army was not easy, especially when most of the fighting force was aligned with one of the countless numbers of gods whom secretly hate each other. Indeed, he had a lot of things to do.

The structure of huricanum was not hard to create, for Balthasar was incarnate of metal and could shape the metal by his will alone. The hard part was the creation orrery that would attract the wind of heaven, which need to be made from specific materials. Luckily, he happened to have a mother who controlled the richest famila in Orario, and one awkward letter was more than enough to guarantee the completion of his work. For the past week, explosions were periodically heard from Helborg residence, making the neighborhood panic, but soon enough they got used to it.

…..weeks later…..

….. At school …..

The school was boring, nothing they taught was the thing he didn't already know. He could spend those time in his research on how to craft magical items and how to re-create Runefangs. He had yet to establish a contact with the gods of mortal realms, apparently forcing himself to sleep didn't work. He wished he could have created a magical clone to sit through the class and act accordingly so that he could spend his time elsewhere. 'That's actually not a bad idea. Must try it later' He taught, if he can animate a pack of golden hound with magic, surely he could create a clone of himself. Heck, he should conjure an entire army, so that he could be done with it. During the break, he sat alone under the tree, since, in his word, other children were idiots, just running around and all. So, under the tree, he went.

Seeing as her savior was sitting alone under the tree, Lefiya looked at him with curious eyes. Even though many thought she's a brave girl, she's too shy to approach him directly for the past few days. In her view, Balthasar was tinkering with something in his palms, the golden light was unmistakable. 'Is that one of his magic too?' She thought 'maybe he can teach me to do it'. Suddenly, the golden light turned into series of letters. **?** The magical letters disappeared quickly and was replaced by a golden light that reappeared in Balthasar hands. Gathering her courage, she walked toward her savior. "What are you doing, Balthasar-kun?" She tried to act cute, not knowing that many people were watching. Another day, another gossip. "First, I hate the suffix. You can just call me Balthasar, if you feel like adding a title to it, then it's Lord Balthasar, better yet, I would like to be called Supreme Patriarch Balthasar. Second, it took you long enough to come here. So, what's your answer?" replied the gold wizard. 'I retract my previous perception of him. He's a narcissist.' Thought Lefiya 'cute and handsome narcissist, but a narcissist none the less'. She's not wrong, concerning he was a son of Freya, it was to be expected. "Er… I would like to know what are you doing" She wiggled back and forth. 'This girl is hopeless' Thought Balthasar 'but she's the best one I can get so far'. If she's too shy to push forward, then he needs to be the one to drag her in. "Come here" He gestured by wiggle his right index finger back and forth. When she came close, he patted her head, HARD. "The first thing I need to fix is your attitude. Meet me after school, your training will start today" His eyes gleamed with his godly power, charming her. Lefiya remained motionless for a few seconds then resume her day as normal, not knowing what happened nor questioned what the gold wizard had a smug grin on his face.

Balthasar, like his mother, always get what he wants, when he wants.

….….….….….

Meanwhile

….….….….….

….. Some dark corner …..

His face was broken, his jaws dislocated. How could this happen? Well, some weeks earlier he and his friends got into a fight with that 9-years old arrogant prick. Everything was going out fine with the elf girl, she was alone, outnumbered, and beaten. It was so easy, they were going to have so much fun with the girl, a terrified elf-child would easily break, both mentally and physically, after all. Then he came, the bastard thinking himself a hero, Balthasar Gelt. What made him furious was that he could not get back at our hero. It was well known that the boy was trained since he was six and was expected to be as strong as a level 3 adventurer, far stronger than anyone in his gang, moreover, he lived with the two strongest adventurers in Melen, so storming his home would be tantamount to suicide.

" **HOW PATHETIC** " He heard a voice insulting him, it came from a man in silver armor walking toward his gang. " **A GROUP OF DOZENS GROWN MEN LOST TO A MERE BOY** "

"You must have a death wish!" one of the gang members roared and charged, only to die a moment after, his head busted open spilling the blood and brain everywhere. The intruder's attack occurred in a quick succession, it was so fast that an eye of a mere mortal cannot keep up.

" **MORTAL FOOLS, YOU WEAKLINGS ARE ALWAYS SO EAGER TO DIE** " said the intruder before slaughtering everyone but the gang leader. His armor wrapped and shattered showing four daemonic arms of blades and pincers, his face was a twisted shape with six horns and a jagged mouth with an impossibly long lasing tongue. One moment, its pincer arms ripped out two gangers' head when it grabbed them by the neck, while the sword-like arm pierced through half a dozen men at once. Others tried to run but to no avail, since the daemon was much faster, with only one jump it crushed the furthest runner under it feet before turned around, unsheathing its sword, of which is used to ram the survivor down the throat to the point that the tip came out the other end. Blood and gut splattered everywhere, the daemon smiled as its victim shivered in fear and agony.

" **MORE, MORE AFRAID, MORE DESPAIR** **.** **YOU PACK OF COWARDLY DOGS ALWAYS GAVE OFF THE BEST FEAR** **.** **HOW IRONIC** " Some of the gangers tried to attack or fend for themselves but all the effort was futile, the daemon was so fast their weapon could not reach it, and even when it did, the weapon was not strong enough to cut through it hide and instantly broke. The daemon continued it slaughter as it fed on fear and pain of its victims, including the gang leader it left alive for some reason.

 **Only a fool stand between a greater daemon and its prey** **.**

" **I AM GOING TO KEEP YOU ALIVE** **.** **YOU WILL ENTERTAIN ME, SLAVE** " It said, grinding its sword on the sole survivor face " **SERVE ME AND YOU WILL HAVE THE POWER TO OBTAIN WHAT YOU DESIRED** **.** **FAILED ME AND YOU WILL JOIN THE REST** "

….. Helborg's villa …..

"Okay, let's me introduce you to how to command the wind of magic" said the gold wizard "unlike the mundane spell other people can cast, the wind of magic is a power of the Aethyr that can be manipulated by those who know how" He conjured a wheel of magic which contained eight symbols, each representing one of the eight lore. 'The power of the Aethyr is chaotic in its nature, it blows and gathers into a certain place like a wind, to bind and utilize those wind means you need to understand and live your life according to its nature" He moved closer to her, putting the herricanum he created into her hands.

" **You should learn how to control of Azyr, the wind of heaven** **.** **When you mastered it, the heaven itself will be at your command** "

Lefiya was troubled, she knew she would be trained in the arcane arts but the things he said was unheard of. However, she also saw him cast a peculiar spell first hand and he was quite convincing when he taught her. With his guidance and his constant confirmation that she could do it, Lefiya willingly accepted his help wholeheartedly. 'The heaven itself will be at my command, that sound so cool. SO COOL. Balthasar-kun is so co…' **Whack** , he hit her in the head with his staff "Do not space out, the power of the Aethyr, the warp, is dangerous and must tread with the uttermost care"

She will become a fine blue wizard, even though he needs to badly beat her up to do so.

….. months later …..

Every day after school, Lefiya went to Helborg's villa to improve on her magic with Balthasar Gelt. Her parent was unapproved at first, but that was not the problem since Balthasar could always forcefully charm his way out of the trouble. They always went to her home first to drop off her bag and get her staff, and after few weeks he didn't need to use his godly charm anymore. Lefiya learned fast, as expected for an elf, and Balthasar gained much from her development. The hurricanium he created served him well, the device act as a focus for wind of Azyr which help Lefiya learned how to bind and manipulate the wind of heaven. Even though Balthasar was a wizard of the gold order, his understanding of magic allows him to grasp the concept of how the blue order utilized the power of heaven. In a way, what he taught the elf was not the real heaven magic but a bastardization of the Azyr via the scope and lens of Chamon.

"There are 6 spells the wizard who mastered the lore of heaven could use. For the next few months, I will guide you how to cast all of them, but you must practice and master it yourself. Remember, the spell from the wind of magic is very powerful and very dangerous, don't you ever, ever, ever cast it inside the building!" said Balthasar. Lefiya was so excited and eager to learn, partly because of the effect of Balthasar godly charm and partly because of her nature. Within 3 months, she could cast the support spell **Curse of the Midnight Wind** and **Harmonic Convergence** , the former spell hindered the enemy movement, defense, and attack while the later did the polar opposite.

Teaching his so-called pupil aside, Balthasar was also working on an intrigued case. Apparently, there was a sudden increase in assault and rape crime in Melen, all the victim was badly wound, most of them were killed. He asked Kurt and Ludwig to look into it since both of the didn't have to train him anymore. The result, however, was a grave news for the former supreme patriarch. As he suspected, there was a chaos power at work. The assault seemed to be an act of random violence to instill fear into the heart of people of Melen, while the rape was more like a relief of sexual frustration.

 **This screamed Slaanesh, in every way possible**

Not knowing who the culprit was and not being able to track him, Balthasar could only wait and prepare for the worst. The worst means that a certain someone close to him would be attacked, such as his mother since Slaaneshi daemon love to torture the beautiful, for the reason he assumed as for shits and giggles, also jealousy. Luckily, Freya was in Orario surrounded by an army of capable adventurers.

The need for Runefangs became higher as the number of the incident increases. For months, Balthasar developed the method for creating a magic sword in his free time, what he needed now was raw materials to experiment on. "I need to go to Orario to see mother" he demanded, hoping the two old warriors can him with that. "No, the goddess insists that if you two need to meet, she will come here" It backfired badly, but Balthasar would not give up. "You want to bring mother HERE! When a Slaanesh cultist still go on a rape rampage?" He lost it, and use his godly charm to 'help' convince his companions. That's argument aside, there was still a problem remained. A boy who was a perfect copy of Freya showing up in Orario would pose too many questions, and he was not sure that a boy wearing a mask or clad in gold would solve that either. He need to work on that somehow, maybe an adaptation on **Transformation of Kadon** spell from the lore of beast would help. For sure, that would replace whatever on his research agenda.

….. six months later …..

After half a year she was mastered 7 of the 8 spells the lore could offer, the final spell **Comet of Casandora** was deemed too dangerous for her to practice alone, so he prohibited her from ever trying to even attempt it. "Why? Why can't I use this spell Balthasar-san" **Whack** "It's master Balthasar for you!". Yep, he was still a narcissist, a self-serving narcissist. With his rejection, Lefiya pouted and making a face as if she was about to cry. That face would question anyone action and make them gave in to her demand, unfortunately, Balthasar Gelt was just not anyone. He might not wear an emotionless golden mask in this life, not yet anyway, but his mind was still the same. It would take more than a little girl pouting and crying to change it.

 **But that was so close**

His project on transforming spell went well. He might not be able to transform into a dragon like the master from the lore of beast could, but pretending to be other people was not too hard for him to pull off. When all requirement was readied, it's the time for him to visit Orario for the first time in his life. He 'asked' his guardian to be readied and to move out the day later.

"I need to go to Orario for a while, please do not blow the town up while I was away"

That topic was coming out of nowhere. She was not prepared for that, and actually, she wants to go too. A free trip to get out to the now dangerous town like Melen would help brighten up her mind too.

"Eh! Take me with you Balthasar-san".

 **Whack**. He hit her in the head with his staff, **hard**. "No! you stay here and keep practicing"

That's not the only reason for her to stay here, however. Freya was a jealous goddess and an overprotective mother, bringing Lefiya there would be her execution. "I will give you this, you can use it to contact me, all you need to do is to wear it and concentrate" He handed her a small blue brooch he enchanted, totally nothing romantic involved.

"Stay safe, I'll be back soon" By the time he left, Lefiya face was so red a minotaur would rush straight at her if there was one near.

….. The next day …..

….. Orario …..

Balthasar disguised himself as a gold hair boy that resembles Kurt Helborg when he was 10. The spell he cast was not an illusion but transformed his body into what he wanted. His seamless journey to the top of the babel tower was enough proved that it worked. He was dazed by the main street, so many gods walking among mortals. 'What a useless lot, doing close to nothing when the enemy looms' he thought, but that's not the problem right now. He had a much larger problem at hand.

Knowing his mother, telling her that he needed raw materials to create a powerful magic sword that can slice a dragon in half would totally blow her mind wide open. Impossible as it may seem, she was the only one that could help him. The problem was his godly charmed would not affect Freya, on the contrary, he was afraid that his mother's charm would work on him, and all his plan would backfire.

….. Top of Babel tower …..

"Ludwig, who is this boy!" Freya shouted she was expected her son to show up. Balthasar and his guardians laughed, before transforming back to his normal self. "Hello, mother. I hope my newly develop spell does not scare you" He spun his staff around trying to look cool. "Can we have a moment, please" He politely asked, making his guardians and Ottar, the new captain since Mia left to open an inn, leave the room. Now, he was face to face with his mother.

'Damn, she's hot' He thought to himself, an inappropriate thought. A thought he tried to chase it off as fast as possible, only Melekith would do something that – pardon the pun- fucked up. Unbeknownst to him, his mother had the exact same thought, which was creepier. "Mother" He started the conversation

"I have a favor to ask".

Unfortunately for him, asking for heaps of mithril for his experiment on the re-creation of Runefangs didn't get approved on the first try. No mother, how matter clueless, would let her 10 years old son trying to forge a weapon.

"But mom, I need this" argued Balthasar "I need a weapon".

Freya walked toward her son, cupping his face.

"Awww, you are so adorable. If you need a weapon, just tell mommy, I can buy it for you. Actually, we should go shopping this afternoon, I will buy you anything you want~" It's not like Freya knew how to be a good parent anyway, what kind of mother would by a sword for her 10-year-old son. Sometimes she forgot that she still needs to keep Balthasar a secret.

"I don't want those junk. My new sword will cut through a dragon, like hot knife through butter, even when wielded by a toddler. If I only get some mithril for my experiments" He boldly claimed,

'I think I need to try something new here, how did she do it anyway?'

Running out of options, he mimicked what he saw Lefiya did before he came to Orario, pouted and pretended to cry. Somehow that's worked. The only weakness for Freya, the one that she didn't want anyone to know it, was seeing her son cry, especially when she was the reason behind it. In her mind, it would be a confirmation of her failure as a mother.

"Don't cry Balthasar, please don't cry"

Seeing that his mother started to give in, he continued his act, telling her how he would be a good boy, how he would make her proud. It worked, and in the end, Balthasar struck an incredible deal with his mother. In an exchange for 3 carts full of high-quality mithril, he needed to spend the time with Freya as a mother and son and needed to do whatever she asked until the materials were gathered which last for about a week.

….. One week later …..

….. Orario …..

For the past week, he spent his time with his mother, walking along the street of Orario, shopping, eating, playing, while disguised himself as an ordinary girl. Yes, a girl. A boy with the well-known goddess like Freya would raise too many questions and might be a target for jealous male, both gods, and mortals. At first, Freya objected, demanding him to remain himself, to her dismay all her advisor disagreed. Still, there was a lot of animosity going on around them, a girl or not, many were jealous of transformed Balthasar and silently cursed him for having so much joy with the goddess they adored. They frequently visited the Hostess of Fertility, Mia's inn, mostly to the plead of Kurt Helborg. That sly old fox still kept his womanizing tendency, even in his old age.

One day, when the group walked past the food store managed by a certain loli-goddess with an unproportioned chest size, something caught Balthasar eyes. He could not quite pinpoint what it was, but it's not her overbearing chest, for one. 'Interesting, it seems like I felt a disturbance in the blow of Aqshy there. Maybe it was my imagination' He also failed to realize that while thinking, he stared at her chest for a long time, too long for anyone comfort.

'How can that ribbon stay on like that?'

"Eh, do you want some potatoes little girl?" Ask Hestia, trying to get any customer she could find, especially the one that looks rich.

"No, we don't. Let's go" Interrupted Freya, yanking his hand, letting him free from his thought. It seemed like Freya and Hestia didn't see eye to eye, or Freya and every female of all species when the topic was regarding him, really. When they walked away, he had a feeling that Hestia was throwing a tantrum and pulling her tongue out, even though he was not looking back.

….….….….….

Meanwhile

….….….….….

….. Melen …..

The offering to Slaanesh was a tedious task. He had just completed his 100th kill with a twisted torture and satisfying violation. With the blessing from the daemon, he committed his crime elegantly and without any trace. The blessing was much better than receiving a falna from those weak gods, his speed was increased, his strength now unrivaled, and he never felt pain again. All he needed to do was to trade away his soul. With his 100th offering, his contract with the daemon was completed. Now, it's revenge time, the arrogant boy was out of town, leaving the elf bitch alone and unprotected. He would have so much fun with her, this time he would violate use her till she broke. The news would travel fast and lure the boy to him. Ah yes, and he will violate him too. Glory be to Slaanesh.

The daemon smiled in satisfaction, its slave had done its job well. The sacrifices were done in the name of its patron gods, but the power went directly to the daemon. Soon, all will fear the name N'Kyris, the keeper of secrets. It was true that Slaanesh was lost after the battle with those damn aelven gods. The thing that many did not know that he/she could be brought back. To do that required a living god, but not just any weakling that could be found in this realm. It needs a power of the one that came from the world-that-was, the golden boy, the son of god. The time for it schemes was over, now it was the time for action. At night, the entire town was quiet, but soon the blood would flow again.

 **THE QUIET OFFEND SLAANESH, THINGS SHALL GET LOUD NOW** **!**

\- Chapter 4 End -


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note1:

Is it Wrong to try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? is own by Fujino Omori and Warhammer characters is owned by Game Workshop.

Author Note 2:

I'm rewriting this chapter and plan to/will spread it into 4 parts. Please check chapter 7-9 for the new story (Still under writing). I will delete this chapter when it's finished.

\- Chapter 5 -

Divinity Lost

 **THE QUIET OFFEND SLAANESH, THINGS SHALL GET LOUD NOW!**

Lefiya couldn't sleep at night. Her dreams became more and more vivid since her start practicing the lore of heaven. Lately she had a nightmare, about people being tortured, raped, and killed, only to find out it really happened the next day. For the first few incidents, she wrote it off as a coincidence, however, after she saw the tenth victims, she was absolutely frightened. Her first thought was to warn the next victims before the culprit got them, which would put her life in danger. Lucky for her, her common sense won out, and she held her position. Not knowing what was the best cause to do, she resorted to the only one she trusted, Balthasar Gelt. Foreseeing that something bad could happen when he was away, he gave her an enchanted brooch that enabled their long-range contact.

The brooch he kept in his pocket gleamed with bright blue light. Balthasar knew this meant only one thing, His apprentice ran into trouble again. 'Took her long enough' He thought. He still spent the time with his mother as per their agreement. Freya insisted that she gave him a lap pillow treatment while stroking his hair which looks exactly like hers. So, may men would kill to get the similar treatment he had right now, But Balthasar was not one of them. Living a lifetime over, he knew how desire and the pleasure of the flesh, even though he cladded in gold almost all the time and getting to that sort of action with his current mother was something he disdains. Particularly, he knew that one of his fellow incarnates was known to have an incest relationship and the entire world suffered their family problems.

Getting up, he excused himself for a moment, disregarding a protest from his mother. He focused his mind of the brooch, one moment he was with Freya, another his mind meld with whoever was using another brooch in the pair. Their thought became one, he could see through her eyes and she did his. The first merge went as badly as he expected, Lefiya mind was untrained, unfocused, and undisciplined. Her thought ran all over him, all her secrets were unearthed, and it's so annoying. Apparently, she had a crush on him, not that it was not obvious. A puppy-love, nothing more, nothing less. Had he not lived his second life, he might have return the feeling. Cursed the naivety of children mind. Come to think of it, it was quite pathetic of him to cry in front of Sigmar and the Celestant Prime all those years ago. If he had better control of himself that stupidity would never happen.

All Lefiya saw through his eyes was the street of Orario since Balthasar took a precaution measure to hide his secret with and from his mother. She must not know who his mother was, and Freya must not know who was he talking to. "Vivid dreams?" He asked knowing the possible side effect for those who practice the lore of heaven. "Seeing future? It's terrifying isn't it". Lefiya tightened, nothing could ever escape that boy. "Yes, she replied, every night I saw someone murdered and find out it really happen the next day. Dad and mom don't believe me when I told them, they tell me it's just a nightmare. I'm scared, Balthasar, help me". Fear of the unknown was common among the mortal, but for those who practiced arcane arts, there was worse fear, fear of the incomprehensible. "It's fine, I'm with you now" He comforted her "Let me see what you saw". Their mind merged further as Balthasar dug up her memories. What he saw was a gruesome scene, a twisted act of hedonism. He was surprised that the little girl mind could endure it night after night. Her mind was far stronger than he first thought. At one moment, something caught his eyes, the culprit was familiar, it seemed like he had met with that bastard before. The strange thing was that the culprit wasn't quite looking human, nor any other common civilized race that can be found here. He was sure that what he saw was not a monster, even though there were tentacles and spikes and marked sign seared into its flesh as if it was a mutated beast.

Wait

Mutation. Assault. Rape. Torture. Murder.

 **F#$%! )(* &% **

**A Sacrifices to SLAANESH**

To make things worse, Chaos cultists are like a cockroach, if you found on of them, there are hundred more hiding.

Now it was all cleared. As he suspected, the worshippers of Slaanesh found this realm and by the look of it were conducting some sort of sacrifices. "Lefiya, go to my room, next to my bed will be a drawer. there will be a white crystal on the second drawer. On the third drawer will be a white notebook with a gold trim, took it with the crystal to your home. When you reach your home, open the book on page 66, draw that diagram on the floor with the white crystal. Do not leave your house until I am there. Things about to get worse" What! Internally screamed Lefiya. Being bombarded with heaps of instructions, her mind went blank trying to make sense of it all. Balthasar just ordered her to go into his room, how inappropriate. Her train of thought irritated Balthasar to no end since they mind merged. Trying to keep her as far away from the trouble as possible, he put up some mental barrier to prevent her from knowing the true horror of the daemon. However, with his apprentice lost in her weird and undisciplined thought, he could not achieve much keeping her in the dark. Maybe it would be better if he told her the whole story since she was to be his soldier in the war anyway, but the thought of sending a nine years old girl to fight a worshipper of Slaanesh rest uneasily in his mind.

 **The time of comfort was running out.**

"I trust you, Lefiya. Do not disappoint me. And please stay safe but always be ready to fight" With that, he backed off from their mind link. Turing back to his mother, who was looking at him stared at the street down below for minutes, he encountered an angry face. " **It's that elf girl, isn't it**?" asked Freya "Isn't it, son?" The room temperature dropped. The goddess jealousy should not be underestimated. "Not now mother, not now" He had no time for this, Melen was about to become a battleground. However, he also realized that his mother needed some convincing or he would be grounded here on the top of Babel tower while Melen burned. Having no time to be spared, Balthasar rushed to his mother, grabbing her hand and raise it to touch her head. "You should see what I saw". With that, their mind became one.

The vision Freya had was vivid, same as the vision she had when she was pregnant with Balthasar. This time, what she saw terrified her. The cry for mercy from the victims mixed with the insane laughter of the perpetrator left a scar on her mind. Shocked and Afraid, Freya was shaken, until the next set of vision was shown to her. The entire world created by and for the act of extreme hedonism, the six circles of pleasure, and in the middle of it all, the palace of Slaanesh. The entire realm was an embodiment of mortal dark desires: Avarice, Gluttony, Carnality, Paramountcy, Vainglory, and Perfection, which all stemmed from the master of the realm, the Chaos God Slaanesh. As a goddess of love and fertility, Freya could not stand for this abomination, it must be destroyed at all cost, no matter what the cost was. If her power was not sealed away when she descended from heaven, she would gather an army and march into the daemon realm herself to lay waste upon that bitch once and for all.

"Calm down, mother, you're killing everyone with your rage. They are freezing to death at this point" Said Balthasar, hugging her for some body-warmth. "Send everyone, kill them all. Arrrrrgh !" This shocked everybody in the room, which are Kurt, Ludwig, Ottar, and the executives: Allen, Hogni, Hedin, and the Gulliver Brothers. At this point, Freya was comfortable enough to trust her executives about the secret about her son. " **No, we will not** " refused Balthasar "You better to kill them now than send them into that hellhole. No one walks into the realm of chaos and back alive without their sanity intact if they are alive at all". To think that his plan was backfired, Balthasar was shocked. He didn't think that scene of torture, rape, and murder would offend Freya to this extent. He wanted to push her back and then assume control of the familia, but now it seemed he pushed her too far and she became irrationally suicidal. " **I will handle this** "

The entire room was shocked again after Balthasar proclamation. Freya was now borderline insane and her 10 years old son was not that better off. 'What the hell is going on' was all the familia members thought. "Pardon my word, young master, what's the hell is going on?" said Allen Formel, the level 6 cat man executive. "An invasion. A daemonic invasion. The one that if it does not stop now, will consume the entire world" Replied the incarnate of Metal. "Then what can a ten-years-old child do to stop it". They might accept Balthasar as the literal son of their goddess, as their young master, to a varying degree, but anyone with a right mind would not let a child handle the familia business. Well, Balthasar had lived long enough in his past life and this life was considered a continuation of the last one. All he required was being himself, his old self.

Summoning his staff out of thin air, Balthasar eyes gleamed a golden light. Backing down from his mother and walked to the middle of the room, Balthasar slammed the staff on the floor, casting a Transformation of Kadon. With no incantation chanted he transformed into his old self from the world-that-was. Within seconds, he changed from 10 years old boy into a fully-grown man in his late thirties. His skin was gold, his face was seared and covered by golden-mask with five spikes radiated outward, his body, well, was sexy as hell. Also, he was naked since rapidly aged for 27 years destroyed any clothing he wore at the time. Seeing that his mother started to have an inappropriate thought, he conjured himself his old equipment: a yellow robe with red trim, the staff of Volan, the amulet of sea gold, and the cloak of molten metal. "It quite disappointing that I lose all my fighting abilities after all those years of suffering from you two. At least I am capable of turning entire Orario into gold" Proclaim an incarnate of metal, looking at his friends from the world-that-was and his former guardian "at least my magic is now as powerful as before I died".

Turning to his mother, he was met with a face mixed with rage, joy, fear and a face of a woman turning on. "Don't be grossed, mother. I'm still your son" he unbounded the spell and transformed back to his original 10 years old self, losing all the conjured equipment in the process. By becoming a naked again, he conjured a similar equipment to wear, the difference was that it was smaller, more adorable, and less powerful since his ability was decreased. His power level was lowered, if he didn't tap into his godly power that is. Balthasar speculation was that: Divinity + Wind of magic = Uncontrollable self-exploding power/ Extra-large scale devastation/ Daemonic invasion or any combination of the permutation of the three, so he didn't dare to test it. He also did not dare to conjure the mask though, suspecting his mother would not approve.

Curious, Freya forcefully looked at her son status. What she found, even though was less impressive, still shocked her. She grabbed young Balthasar by the arm and tugged him in, hugging him and patted his head. 'His status was impressive for a ten years old boy, it might be even greater than that Loki's new pet girl' thought the goddess. "So, what you are going to do now, Balthasar? Assuming that I allow you to do this".

"We ask Loki for help. I'm gonna make her an offer she can't refuse. And I also have one for you too, mother." was his reply. Like mother, like son, the slyness was justly inherited. "I need all level 4 or higher adventurers to protect the citizen. Let me and those two geezers handle the fighting"

\- Meanwhile -

\- Melen -

Lefiya remained in her home, nothing happened to her or her family yet, but Balthasar warning should not be overlooked. Her trip to Helborg estate went with no problem since she went there with Balthasar many times the neighbors stop caring about it. The diagram in the book seemed to be a protective ward, that what she assumed anyway. The diagram was so large and complex that it took her half a day to complete when it finished the diagram radiated so much power she almost went blind by it.

Things seemed to be going very well, except it didn't. Lefiya life about to become so much worse. She heard a loud noise downstairs, followed by wailing scream of her parents. 'What's going on?' she grabbed her staff and ran downstairs just to see a gruesome scene. The entire living room was painted red with blood, her father lifeless body laid in the middle of it all. Her mother was still alive but barely, telling her to run away, before a mutated fist slammed at her lower jaws, shattered it into pieces. The killer raises up his head, his eyes was that of a bloodthirsty animal. He laughed as she cried, raveled in her and her mother antagonizing pain. " **THERE YOU ARE, ELVEN BITCH. IT'S PAYBACK TIME. I AM GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN WITH YOU** ". 'Impossible, how can that monster get inside' she thought as her parent killer planted down his feet on her mother face, crushing it litter by little as her mother tried to break free. Alas, no matter what her mother tried to do, it was to no avail. As her mother's life was taken away little by little, Lefiya could only watch and cry. 'Why! Why is this happening? Did the ward fail? But it's Balthasar-kun ward, it shouldn't fail'

The killer enjoyed the moment to its fullest, slowly killing his victim, enjoying the fear in their eyes. Moreover, the little elf bitch made it much better. He didn't think that slowing killing someone while having their relative observed it in horror would feel this good. Had he known, he would do it since his first victim. As his feet crushed the mother skull, the daughter could only watch in horror. It seemed that her mind went blank from the shock. Good. The bitch was now an easy prey and he was going to enjoy so much form breaking her. " **PRAISE BE SLAANESH. GLORY TO YOU, O' THE DARK PRINCE. I, YOUR MAGNIFICENT CHOSEN, HAS CLAIMED A SATISFYING REWARD**!" He walked slowly to the girl, leaving her mother corpse behind, but not before wiping the brain from his foot with her body. " **WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU. YOU WILL BE MY SLAVE. YOU WILL WATCH AS I TORTURE THE LIFE OF THE ARROGANT BOY WHO CAME TO SAVE YOU. YOU WILL ENJOY IT, YOU WILL! AND WHEN I AM DONE WITH HIM, YOU WILL BE THE ONE WHO ENDS HIS LIFE** "

Lefiya mind went blank. Even though she saw her mother killer approaching, her body could not move. She could not even think, her mind was in chaos, not really sure even what to feel. On one hand, she was terrified and feared for her life, on the other hand, she wanted to die right there, at least she would die together with her family. As her will to live about to extinguish, she could only hear one voice that constantly rang in her head. It was a voice of a boy she had a crush on screaming one word, over and over. Fight! As she saw her parent murderer walking close, she tightened her grip on her staff, if she was going to die, she would die fighting. The killer was about to lunge at her when she started gathering the wind of magic around the area. Her eyes gleamed with bright blue light, her staff was saturated with the power of Azyr. When the tip of the staff connected with the tentacled arm that reached to grab her, the killer was sent flying. That bastard crashed through the wall of the living room and flew onto the street. Gathered herself together, Lefiya prepared for her first spell, Wind blast. As she concentrated and gathered the power of Azyr, the sky itself was roaring. A sunny day with a clear sky suddenly turned dark as if a thunderstorm was brewing for hours. "You will pay with your life. For my father, my mother, and for all of your victim" Proclaimed the elf mage aiming the tip of her staff at the murderer. " **I am the user of Azyr and I will bring heaven's judgment** "

The killer, as if was insulted, raged and screamed. This supposed to be easy, but the girl seemed to be more than what she was. He got up, bellowed a thundering cry and rushed back into the house with frenzy. What just happened was a lucky shot, it must be, how could a little girl push him away and through the house wall with just the tip of her staff. No matter, he would kill her first and think about it later. As he rushed in with an intention to kill, a mighty gust of wind blew him back, much harder than before. A wind so mighty it blew half of the house and everything across the street away, crashing into the stone wall of the building behind them. The damage to his body was severed but that was nothing a blessing of regeneration couldn't take care off. Getting himself free from the rubble, he saw the little girl, the same girl he just killed her parents, was looking at him right in his eyes. Her eyes radiated a spark of blue lighting and she was casting another spell. He hurried on breaking himself free, but he was too late. The spell was casted, and a giant blue thunder struck down from the very heaven, right at his body. The thunder burned away his unholy flesh and wounded his very soul. As his vision faded away, he cursed his fate. But before death claimed him, he realized his fate, a fate worse than death for he sold his soul to a daemon. As fear took control of his mind he heard the daemon cry of frustration, " **USELESS SLAVE. ABSOLUTELY USELESS. WHAT DID YOU HUMAN USED TO SAY? IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE RIGHT AND PROPER, YOU NEED TO DO IT YOURSELF?** ". He tried to find the source of the voice, but it was too late. His body was lifted and thrown into a gaping maw of darkness, into the realm of chaos itself. Only pain and misery awaited him now.

After her first battle was over, Lefiya was terrified. The adrenaline rush was over, she just killed a man, a terrible, mutated, daemon worshiping and an absolute monster in human form, but he was human nonetheless. To make matter worse, the battle might be won but the war was far from over. Out of the shadow came another, this time a daemon. It spoke with a terrifying voice that promise agony and misery. The killer broken body was thrown into a black pit that the daemon created, and now it was looking at her. Lefiya prepared to cast another spell but she was too slow, the daemon lunged forward at a staggering speed, revealing its true form in a process. The keeper of secret towered her destroyed house and about to stomp her to death. She closed her eyes and said her last prayer, it's time she joined her family. When she opened her eyes, she was cradled in an arm of a grown man in late thirties, his body clad in gold, his face was an un-emotional golden mask, yet he was so familiar. "Calm" said her rescuer, with that her consciousness was taken away.

N'Kyris was denied of its prey. The keeper of secret was about to kill the girl who defeated its slave, but no, someone had to intervene. The second interruption occurred when it tried to pursue the interloper, two old human warriors flew in and lobbed off one of its arm with a sword. That sword was not an ordinary sword, for a mundane blade could not even scratch its daemonic hide. Looking up, it saw hordes of mortals falling from the sky, all of them tried to stay clear from the daemon. " **SO, THE RESISTANCE ARRIVES. NO MATTER, THE PLAN WAS PUT INTO THE MOTION. SOON, THE RIFT WILL BE OPEN, AND THE SACRIFICE WILL BRING FORTH OUR MASTER** " With that it started rampaging across the town. Before its peers arrived, the daemon would have some fun with these mortals first.

\- Few moments ago -

\- Orario town square-

High rank adventures, fully armed, both from Freya and Loki familia gathered together and separated into various regiment. The town locals were confused since all of them seemed to be ready for war, surprisingly not against each other. The executives from both familia gathered and stood in front of their peers alongside the man with a masked clad in gold. They all listen to his speech, not by choice but they were commanded to. No one in the line knew who the golden man was, but he was influential enough for their goddess to lend him her full support, so they listen. "Fellow adventurers, many of you might not know who I am, nor I will introduce myself. All you need to know is that Melen was in peril and only us can change that. We are about to go into a war zone, and your top priority is to get the citizen to safety, out of town. You are about to travel to Melen in an instant and you will be falling from the sky. This might seem impossible and nonsense, but the fate of that town is in our hands. You will do your duty, you will serve with distinction, and you will not engage in an unnecessary combat, for that would likely result in your death. Now prepare yourself" said the golden man before he vanished with the entire group.

\- Current time -

\- Melen -

After he teleported all his soldier from Orario into the sky of Melen, Balthasar, in his old self, rushed in to save his apprentice just in time. With the immediate threat gone, he carried her back to her room where the magical diagram was at. The diagram itself was not a protective ward but, in fact, was a summoning circle. As everyone was scattered across the town to evacuate the citizen, Balthasar, Kurt, Ludwig and the executives from both familia gathered to prepare for the second phase of daemonic assault. "You all saw the daemon during your fall. No normal weapon can harm it and, to make thing worse, there are more of them. Leave those bastard to me, I need all of you to escort this girl to safety" He pointed at Lefiya while looking at Loki familia's executives "She's the one". Before anyone can protest the overkill of manpower to escort just one girl, the meeting was interrupted with multiple loud explosion across the city. The warp rift was here, and daemons poured through it like a flood, the entire host of Slaanesh was here. "Go, Now!" He commanded and channeled his godly power to cast his ultimate spell, **Auric Bastion**. Melen was enveloped by a gold-mystical dome, which only allows the mortal to get out but not back in, for daemon, however, touching the light would spell banishment.

With the executives gone, Balthasar, Kurt, and Ludwig walked into the torn down house previously owned by an elf family, the living room was a mess, what had not been blown apart was covered in blood. Seeing the corpses of his apprentice parents, Balthasar kept a stern face. There was no time for a mourning. The train of thought that he didn't share with the other two. "If we were earlier, they might still be alive" lamented the warriors "If you protect them they might still live". A naïve statement from those who didn't see a big picture. Paying no attention to that, he walked into Lefiya room and gave out a sigh of relieve when he saw that the summoning circle was intact. Only then he replied to the foolish statement from his peers. "I will not take an unnecessary risk to teleport everyone here when the circle was unstable just to save two more people. The war against chaos cannot be won without a sacrifice". Yes, no matter how high the price he had to pay, the end would justify the means, for failure was the end of the world. There was nothing he didn't willing to do even though many might hate him for his decision when they know the truth.

He started channeling another spell, this time the entire summoning circle lightened up. " **If my suspicion was correct, this might be able to tip the scale in our favor. If not, then we are absolutely fucked** " The reaction from the two old warriors was total confusion. They had no idea what would the supreme patriarch was going to do, such a mind of people who were not used to magic. He continued "I refuse to believe that only three of us came from the world-that-was. There must be at least a thousand of us that was reborn here, lived their new life, carved a legend for themselves. **Heed my call, my fellow survivors from the End times, I summoned you. Chaos is back, and we are in all of this together. Heed my call, and fight!"** The summoning was a success, a bright light beamed down from the very sky itself at Balthasar locations before spreading out in all direction. When it faded, raised thousands upon thousands of soldiers, wizards, heroes of legend. Some were a familiar face but some he had no idea who they were. " **I'm Balthasar Gelt, Formerly an incarnate of Chamon. Now, I'm a god of this realm and I COMMAND YOU ALL TO FIGHT!"**

The host of Slaanesh clashed with the army summoned and controlled by Balthasar. The battle happened all over the town, and the casualty was high. Each individual summoned was a skilled and a veteran warrior, however when facing the numberless tide of daemons, the battle soon became a war of attrition. For every daemonette that was cut down, six more rush in to take its place. If not for the power and ferocity of the heroes, harden in their second life and fueled by vengeance, they would be overwhelmed and shattered at the moment the battle was joined. All seemed to be well, his force's casualty was kept at minimally possible, it would be only the matter of time before all the citizen were evacuated and the sealing of the warp rift could begin. 'This was too easy. I guess the falna from the gods was a key to their strength. With this army, I don't need to fear anything' Thought Balthasar Gelt, observing the battle from the summoning circle, guarded by his two companions.

Little did he know that line was so cliché, and shit was about to hit the fan.

The veil between the worlds was torn apart as a result of a massive teleportation spell cast by Balthasar. The arrogant fool should not mix his divine power with the power of the warp. Just as the tide had turned in his favor, 6 more keepers of secrets emerged from the void, crushing and slaughtering everyone in its vicinity. N'Kyris who had rampaged in the northern part of the town felt its kin joining the fray and sought to reunite to end the resistance. Its target changed from an unarmed citizen to the summon soldiers that posed some resistance. Its sword was drawn and slashed through the air at the terrifying speed, killing five in an instant. As strong as the summoned warriors might be, they were no match for the greater daemon, their body was broken beyond recognition. Just as the situation looked grim, it became much worse. A lot more portal to chaos realm was opened, this time not from the realm of Slaanesh. N'Kyris turned to greet the newcomers only to face a mighty axe made from brass and steel swung by a crimson wing daemon. The axe struck hard on its shoulder and cleaved through its body as easily as a hot knife cut through butter. At its last moment before its banishment, N'Kyris could only curse these interlopers. As it was banished, a signature war cry could be heard across the town.

 **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULL FOR SKULL THRONE**

The blades of Khrone had joined the fray, and they intend to kill everything in sight, mortal or not.

\- Northern Melen -

The situation in the northern part of Melen turned from terrible to hell on earth. This rang true for the two of the three executives of Loki familia who were tasked with overseeing the evacuation process in that area. Finn, the pallum, and Riveria, the high elf, tried their hardest to survive and get the town people out alive. The titanic clashed between two greater daemons was not helping to the slightest. Every time their weapon clashed, someone in the vicinity died. They already lost five companions even without a direct confrontation. Had it not been for the newly arrived army summoned by the white light, all of them would be dead long time ago. Carrying a young elf mage on her arm, Riveria tried her best to get out of town alive. She was only just few meters away from the golden barrier when a winged behemoth landed between her and the wall.

It was the same daemon that killed the three arms one the moment ago, and it intended to not let her run any further. Her group prepared to sacrifice themselves to let her escape, two of her friends rushed in to delay the daemon only to be instantly cut down by a gigantic axe. The axe swing was too fast and too furious, it instantly obliterated its target when its connect and created a gust of wind that ripped the entire street apart. Blood rained down from the sky as the daemon lift its axe for another strike, this time at the elf mage head. Thinking that there was no escaped, Riveria made peace with her mind. The strike, however, didn't reach her since it was blocked by a halberd that was on fire.

The owner of the halberd was a familiar face, there was no high elf that didn't know the legend of Caradryan the Phoenix, a hero of the legend from hundred years ago. 'Why does he here? No one had seen him for the past 400 years' thought the high elf mage. Seeing an opportunity, she carried unconscious Lefiya and ran toward the wall. As she past beyond the wall of light, she heard the Phoenix issued a challenge to the daemon. **"KA'BANDHA, ARE YOU BRAVE ENOUGH TO FACE ME ALONE!** ". She could only dread who was the man behind the gold mask. How could the legendary hero such as the phoenix king follow this mere human.

\- Southern Melen -

As the northern part of Melen turned into an absolute battlefield between the force of Khorne and Slaanesh with the remnant of mortal survivor trying their best to stay alive, the southern part of Melen suffered another chaotic onslaught. Freya familia's executives Hedin, Hogni, and the Gulliver brothers also tried their best to survive. They did not approve of Balthasar taken a command and ordered them around, but since he was their goddess' son they couldn't do anything much. Jealousy among Freya familia was common since they all try to gain their goddess favor. To them Balthasar just walked in from nowhere and took the number one position for himself. Little did they knew that jealousy was one of the negative emotions that feed Slaanesh, which attracts its daemons. Their mission was about to finished, the wall was within their sight. Suddenly, the four-arms daemon leaped across 4 city blocks and crashed through the building of which they were in front of, killing halves of the survivors in an instant.

The daemon, a keeper of secrets, was so fast they didn't know what hit them. One moment they were there, running toward the wall, then suddenly half of them were dead. Luckily for them, all the executives presented were alive but barely. As the daemon moved forward to finish off the remaining survivors, it was stopped by a malicious dark elf. Unlike the group on the northern part of the town, their savior was not a hero. Contradictory, their savior was a notorious villain whose dark deeds was past into a legend. A villain so terrible his head was wanted by all gods, even those from the evilus. His name was forbidden to utter among the dark elf, for it was believed to bring destruction and calamity. All trembled when they face Malus Darkblade. Everything was over in an instant as Mallus unleashed one devastating blow after another upon the daemon. Within seconds there was nothing remained. " **Tz'arkan you are next!** " As the opportunity presented itself, the survivors used it to get out of this accursed battlefield. All of them thought only one thing when they left, who was Balthasar Gelt and how could he have such a notorious figure do his bidding.

\- Balthasar's summoning circle -

Balthasar was at his wit's end, not only he did not anticipate the invasion of Khronate forces at the north of the town, it seemed that Nurgle forces had been sighted on the west district too. On the east of the town the Vermintide erupted, killing destroying everything in their way, living or not. They were keeping it together like this only because the enemies were busy fighting among each other than teamed up to kill them. They were going to be overwhelmed at any moment, and the fact the Tzeentch had yet to unleash his minions was terrifying. Balthasar had a plan to turn the table, but it was too dangerous when there was a civilian around. His mind began to change a little by little. It's getting harder and harder to resist using his trump card at the cost of thousand lives. His indecisiveness was gone when 8 bloodthirsters, a greater daemon of Khrone, landed at the northern district, 6 mores keeper of secrets emerged from the south, 7 great unclean ones, the greater daemon of Nurgle, raised their rotten sword to destroy the west district, and 13 vermin lords, the servant of the Horned rat, emerged from the east. It seemed the force of Chaos intend to make Melen a slaughter fest today.

 **Victory required sacrifices**

His flank started to collapse. Balthasar decided to pull back all of his force to his location, leaving the survivor to their fate. With most of them got to safety, he could only hope that the backlash after this incident would not be too harsh on him. His army was now less than a quarter of what he already had at the start, while the enemy armies quadrupled. Something needed to be done in order to stay alive, let alone achieved victory. So, he did. Columns of white light pierced the sky of Melen once again, this time at the middle of each town district. The survivors could only watch in terror as the cavalry emerged from the light.

 **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**

Out of the light emerged the green skin WAAAGH. More than ten thousand orcs were driven into frenzy, the smallest among them was at 3 meters tall. The green tide slammed into the host of Chaos, killing everything in sight. Balthasar approach was that of fighting fire with fire. The ferocity of the green skin was legendary, and their destructive power was second to none. Within a moment the momentum of the Chaos host was all gone, the daemons were now on defensive as the green tide rolled over and crushed everything beneath them. Balthasar could only hope the WAAAGH would buy him enough time to seal the warp rift, and by that time, he hoped that the WAAAGH would be so powerless to pose any threat, Killing two birds with one stone. Except, in this case, the bird and the stone would likely land on his face and crush his body.

Meanwhile

In the dark realm, the slumbered god awoke. All the pain and terror caused by the slaughter fest in Melen had provided her enough sustenance and given her enough strength to break free. Longtime age She was struck down by the aelven gods after she consumed all the soul of their kind. The gutted her stomach and took her precious souls away. Now it's the time to feast and Slaanesh was hungry indeed. With the veil between worlds thinned and plenty of food on the other side, the dark god had only thing in mind.

\- Melen -

His planned somewhat working. The force of Chaos had been fought back, at the cost of all the structure in the entire town and halves of what left of the army. To Balthasar, it was the cheap price to pay. Melen could be rebuilt as long as its people survived. Things had gotten better now, for the second time. His gambit had paid off. Now the only thing he needed to do was to seal the rift.

Again with the cliché, the mortal fools never learn.

The sky darkened as if the heaven itself was in peril. Thundercloud gathered, and the air became hard to breathe. Something was wrong. Within seconds the green skin WAAAGH was routed, the remaining orcs were brutally killed. Some of his warriors start to lose their mind, only the strongest could keep their composure. Everything no longer made any sense, in fact all his sense had gone haywire. It was as if some powerful being bent the reality to suit its desires.

 **A Dark God descended.**

Out of darkness, a gigantic feminine daemon with wings and tails emerged. Anyone who gazed upon that body was enthralled and willing submit their soul. Only those who had a mind of adamantine or was being mad with frenzy at the time had not be affected, including Balthasar it would be around 12 people. **Slaanesh had come**. Balthasar and the other 11 individuals fought for their lives against their enthralled peers. The situation was grim and he needed to do something quick. His forces may be only a dozen but each of them was a legendary figure from the world that was. They would hold out for some time, long enough for him to cast one ultimate spell. Surrounding him was 3 dwarf kings: **Thorgrim, Belegar,** and **Ungrim** , 2 murderous dark elves: **Malus** and **Hellebron** , 2 proud high elves: **Caradryan** and **Korhil** , 1 Bretonian king: **Louen Leoncoeur** , an amber wizard **Gregor Martak** , **Kurt Helborg** and **Ludwig Schawarzhelm**. Each of them could take on a hundred man by themselves, but their prowess paled when compared to the chaos god. " **FIGHT ON MY FELLOW WARRIOR. LET THE GREATEST SACRIFICED BE MINE** " shouted Balthasar Gelt preparing his last rites.

 **Victory required sacrifices**

What can a man-turned-god sacrifice in order to win the day? Balthasar had thought this for some time. He concluded that to destroy another god, one must use the entire power of another god to do so. The problem was he was the only god there. No matter, if he could not live as a god in this life, then he would do so as a man. He summoned 3 carts of Mythrils provided by his mother from Orario. Channeled his divinity and his magical prowess to the metal, he started forging an ultimate weapon. The process took a long time and for each moment pass, one of his fellow warriors fell.

The first to fall was Helebron, the hag queen, who was drunk with bloodlust. She was struck down by 3 well place arrow shot to her chest, but not before chopped 50 enemies around her to bits. As the weapon had taken it shape, fell Korhil the white lion. His axe cleaved through 3 men at once as he was overwhelmed by another 5. His enemies pile in, preventing him to move his axe. His last cry was so loud and filled with such rage it shattered and outright kill all his enemy he was facing at a time. One by one they fell, one by one the enemy got closer to Balthasar Gelt. When his ultimate weapon was finished, only 3 people were alive. The dwarf fought bravely, not given their enemy any ground. Alas, when their position was lost they too overwhelmed by the attack from all sides. The Phoenix held firm with his halberd and the power of fire, until it was extinguished in a large explosion the leveled the entire city block. None could match the prowess of the mad dark elf, he cut through everyone that stood before him. Alas, he was too ambitious and attack Slaanesh head on. With a single retaliation, his entire body was obliterated. The knight king fought with honor as a chivalrous code demanded. He ended up dead from taking a barrage of arrows and magic for Balthasar to let the later completed his work. The amber wizard was powerful, the wind of the beast was at his command. The spell he launched devastated entire group of his foe. While he focused on the front he left his back wide open. One well-placed dagger to the back was all it took to end him.

Kurt and Ludwig guarded Balthasar with their life. All seemed lost when Balthasar finished his weapon. Both did not know what it could do, but they knew that it was Balthasar final gambit. When the weapon was finished, Balthasar reverted to his 10 years old body, it seemed he was also at his limited. "What now?" asked Kurt Helborg as he parried one of the attackers. "I'm sorry" replied Balthasar, planting his weapon with a shape of a sword on the ground. What follows was a large explosion that evaporated every living thing inside the **Auric Bastion**. Kurt, Ludwig, the enthralled soldiers, any survivors that still alive, the body of the dead, what left of the daemonic host, all were wiped out. The only two that were standing was Balthasar and Slaanesh. What that follows was the battle between the gods.

Slaanesh smiled. Her prey actually fought back. She was going to have so much fun this day. Summoning her weapons, she pointed it at her challenger, a mere boy. Her opponent weapon was a large blade filled with a power of a god. Its structure was crude since it was made it a hurry. Its owner was at his last remnant of his breath, it looked as if he would collapse after one swing.

Slaanesh thought her opponent would put up more of a challenge, but she didn't care about that trivial matters. After she devoured him and consumed his weapon, she would be made whole again. She would ascend back to where she was belonged and kicked the vermin pretender out of her throne. With a grin, she started noticing that the boy was murmuring something.

" **EXCESS EMBODIMENT OF EVIL ERUPTED IN MY EMPIRE, I EXHORT ELUCIDATION. EMULATOR ELIMINATES, ENTRANT EXPELS, EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE, EXALTED ETERNAL EXTINGUISHED. ERADICATE ELDRITCH ENEMY, ETHERNITY END!** "

'That's a lot of E' thought Slaanesh as she humbled at the wordplay ushered by the boy. He lifted his oversized sword and swung at her, unleashing it stored power with a blast. She decided that she would humble the boy and let him take his last swing before consumed him. The sword connected to her body and, to her surprise, cut through her body. As a Chaos god, this level of damage was nothing she couldn't handle. When the blade struck in her body right around her abdomen, she began to torture the boy. He needed to be punished for wounding her, no matter how pathetic he was. Luckily for Balthasar, and unfortunately for her, he was yet to finish. As the blade struck in the abdomen of the chaos god, his last gambit had begun, his last moment as a god. Balthasar detonated all his godly power which was stored within the blade. The explosion was so great it shattered the body of Slaanesh. To the chaos god horror, her soul was shattered together with her body. It seemed hubris and arrogance caused her fall again.

The explosion destroyed everything in its vicinity, had it not been for the Auric Bastion that surrounded the town, the damage would reach Orario itself. All warp rift was closed as the power caused unimagined devastation in the chaos realm. Gathered the last of his strength before passing out, Balthasar smiled as the day was won.

\- 1 week later -

\- Top of Babel tower, Orario -

Balthasar awoke with the worst headache he ever experienced in both lives. He felt that his chest was wet, as the tear of joy from his mother streamed down uncontrollably. Surrounding them were the executives of Freya's familia, all of them were already healed. "Thank the heaven, you are awake. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, my little Balthasar" Cried the goddess. It was a heartwarming moment, everything she said was sincere. It was the one moment Balthasar never had in his past life, so he welcomed it. He continued to rest for few more days. When he was strong enough to talk, he asked to speak to his mother alone.

"Mother, I upheld the end of my bargain. I will never leave your side ever again. So please, let me joy your familia. As your son I will try my best to serve our family" Said the sadden Balthasar, to which Freya agreed. After the contract was formed, Balthasar was finally an official member of Freya familia. To his surprise, his mother demanded that he rested after she had reviewed his status. It seemed that his power was decreased, his own falna was nearly extinguished. He was now a mere level three adventurer, but he would have grown stronger again. He moved to his own room on the same floor of the Babel tower as his mother did not allow him to sleep at Folkvangr due to her overprotective nature. As he was laid down, he reflected what had transpired. He allowed his only friend's parents to die by tricking her to create a summoning circle instead of a protective ward. He indirectly killed thousands of innocent civilians by thinning down a veil between worlds. He mid everyone from the world-that-was died in Melen, fighting for him. He killed both of his old allies that help raised him up, along with all those who were enthralled by a dark god without batting an eye. He discarded his divinity to create the ultimate weapon, Eternity End, which was now broken and shattered into 12 pieces. He had yet to forge Runefangs, even though he promised his friends before he killed them, but he planned to do so from the shards of the Eternity End. His leftover godly power would provide the blade with mythical abilities. He might be weak now, but he would grow stronger, together with his new-found allies. His work was yet to over.

 **But did the end really justify the means?**

\- Adventurer Profile -

Freya Familia

 **Name** : Balthasar Gelt

 **Level** : 3

 **Alias** : N/A

 **Age** : 10

 **Race** : Human

 **Status** :

Strength: A 825

Endurance: C 678

Dexterity: B 784

Agility: B 763

Magic: S 999

Mage: S

Abnormal Resistance: S

 **Skills** :

Incarnate of Metal: Allow the user to command the power of Chamon in its entirety

Arcane Warrior: Greatly improve both magical and physical ability of the user

\- Chaos realms -

In the crystal, labyrinth laughed **THE ARCHITECT OF FATE**. All that happened so far was amusing, the denizens of the newly discovered realm were easily manipulated. The former incarnate of metal was tricked to believe it his destiny to fight against chaos again, one convincing dream when he was six was enough to ensure that. All he saw including Grungni, Sigmar, and the Celestant Prime was his creation. Everything was so easy when they underestimate the power of **THE CHANGER OF WAYS** , and it was far easier when they didn't. Balthasar thought he talked to Sigmar and Grungi, but in fact everything he experienced that night was all his design. That fool saw only what he wants to believe. When the mortal use visions to convince others, it opened up a window for him to manipulate the outcome to his desires. Now every piece of the board was falling into places.

The pitiful goddess of beauty was as easy to lie to. Gave her what she wants, and she would do everything within his design, consciously or not. Making her believe it that the boy was fated for greatness, let him develop a bit of an extraordinary talent, and she wholeheartedly believed it. Showing her a realm of Slaanesh, and it drove her into frenzy. So easy, so simple. The elf, the dimwitted and emotional she-elf, was taught to command the power of the warp, the power he could corrupt. Minions of Slaanesh thought their patron can be brought back, while that was still true, Slaanesh was now shattered and scattered across all reality, never to be reformed at full power again. The last and the most important thing, **ETERNITY END** , the sword that can destroy even the Chaos god, was forged. It was shattered, but it would be reforged again. Balthasar lost all his divinity when it was created, no longer able to oppose the next onslaught of Chaos. Soon, the sword shall be his, and when it does, there will only be one Chaos god.

 **I, Tzeentch, HAD WON THIS WAR A LONG TIME AGO**

 **NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE ….. JUST AS PLANNED**

\- Chapter 5 End -

Next Chapter: Chapter 6 Six years later

Author note 4: Well, I think this nerf Balthasar Gelt to the reasonable power level. I hope this will make his story in Danmachi universe interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note1:

Is it Wrong to try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? is own by Fujino Omori and Warhammer characters is owned by Game Workshop.

Author Note2:

I kinda wrote myself into the corner when I came up with the first chapter 6 title "6 years later", just to move the story to match the start of the anime/light novel. I thought it would be better to develop the character more and show you how they grew. So, a new title!

Author Note3:

I planned to rewrite the chapter 5 after this. I got a comment to break it into few chapters and I agree. So, that the plan for now.

\- Chapter 6 -

Ains Wallenstein

It was three months after the total devastation of Melen. Only one-fifth of the citizen there survived and most of them were afraid to move back. Orario received influxes of refugee and carried with them, horrific stories of daemons and the unknown hero called "the golden man". Both Freya and Loki familia received a heavy loss in this campaign, heavily affected their position of power in Orario. Luckily for them, all the best adventurer from each familia survived, so no one dared to move against them, yet. Not that the tension among them had not been escalated, but Freya knew that it was the matter of time. So many gods would cherish the idea of her downfall.

Balthasar daily life was now that of an adventurer but since he was regarded as a youngling by many, Ottar insisted that he need wait for a few more years before he could prove himself in a dungeon. After all, no one with a right mind would allow a child down there, even though that child was a level 3 adventurer. Due to his unusual indoctrination to the famila and his special treatment many people were jealous of him. When they saw his face, many suspected that Freya had taken a special liking of him due to his similarity to her, and they harbored resentment toward him. Balthasar, however, paid those fools no mind. He had his goal set out in front of him, and he intended to walk toward it at all cost.

Balthasar was granted a limited freedom by his mother. He could roam around the city but not to leave it or enter a dungeon, and he needed to have one of the executives with him at all times. He had taken a liking to a spear-wielding cat man, Allen Formel, to be his guarding, especially when he knew the cat man backstory. The cat man's poison-tongued reminded Balthasar about many of his old friends and rivals, surprisingly make him a quite interesting person to be around with. Allen also did not even attempt to hide his jealousy toward the boy, and always looking for a chance to abuse his position as a guardian, such as purposely making a sparring match more dangerous for no reason. Another useful quality that Balthasar needed for keeping his mind sharp and his body though. Freya was worried about this duo paring but could only agree when Balthasar asked her so. She knew how a mean person Allen Formel could be, but the cat man would not go against her order and harm her son. Well, harm as in cripple mortally wound, or outright kill, anyway. Anything lower than that would help Balthasar grew into a hard and strong adventurer.

The abuse was not one-sided, however. Balthasar also enjoyed using his position and power to annoy his guardian. When he knew that the cat man had a sister, of which he hated. He often visits Hostess of Fertility and asks for Arnya Formel, just to see the pissed-off face from them both. The owner of the inn, Mia Grand, was not pleased with his prank, but could not do anything much. Another perk of visiting Hostess of Fertility was that he could hang around with adventurers from other familia, an action that had no single shred of support from both his guarding and his mother. The group of people he loved to mess around with most was that of Loki familia, especially when Lefiya was with them. The elf girl was still traumatized by the death of her parents and she had not made any friends for the past three months. Balthasar was worried about her but decided to keep a distance. After all, only the broken could be re-forged.

\- Hostess of Fertility -

Once again Balthasar decided to abuse his position and dragged his cat man guardian along to the only place he would not like to be. Apparently, he caught a wind that his apprentice had made some friends in her familia, a certain girl his age trained to fight since she was even younger than him. He needed to see her with his own eyes and, if she was capable, recruited her to his cause. His spies, if one could call a magical familiar he placed around Orario as one, told him that they would visit the inn today. And came, they were. The goddess Loki herself, whom Freya once told him she was not always in a feminine form, was the first to enter. The rest of her notable familia members entered afterward, including the three top executives, the Amazon sisters, a bad mouth werewolf, and his target of the day, Ains Wallenstein. Lefiya was the last to enter, tagging along with the older girls. "Oi, what do we have here. Freya's favorite boy" the goddess remarked made Balthasar want to punch her in the face, an action that he sure his mother would support. For now, however, he needed to play it cool and subtly gained what he wants. "It's an honor for you to recognize me, goddess. Mother would be glad". Just a mere mention of Freya as his mother was all that requires to build up the tension. It was true that adventurers didn't care much about politics, but to a god like Loki, nothing excited them more than bickering back and forth with each other. "Mother? Did she command you to call her as such? Poor boy" She cupped his face in a very patronizing manner to the point of insulting. "O **nly a foolish madman would refuse a direct order from Freya, Goddess Loki. Alas, I couldn't say the same for you** " He shook her off with his hands, and returned her favor with the same gesture.

 **The game was on!**

'The boy is good. Very good' Thought the goddess. He seemed to be more matured than he looked, and quite proficient with his words. 'This gonna be interesting'. While she was pondering, Loki didn't notice one figure lurking behind her back. She only became aware when she saw a smirking grin on the boy's face. The elf girl, the one who for the past three months was always in a foul mood, smiled. 'So, they know each other. This could be interesting'. The piece fell into places for Balthasar, it's his time to strike. To Loki surprise, he beckoned his index finger to let her come closer, took her hand, tugged her in and let her sit on his lap. 'He is making a statement. Well, Like mother, Like son'

Lefiya freaked out, she had never seen Balthasar like this before. Sure, he might be harsh on her at times, but he was always a gentleman. Trying to find a reasonable explanation, she was cut short when Balthasar made his next move. "Glad to see you here, Lefiya. Come visit me sometimes, like the old days". With that, she fainted, not by sheer excitement but by a spell subtly cast by Balthasar. The golden boy was sly and knew he could not admit he trained the elf without compromising his position. What he decided to do was make sure that everyone thought they had a history together and it would be normal for them to be around each other. Since Lefiya was attached to Ains, no one would find it wrong for them to hang out. The spell was developed from the _**clam**_ , the only difference was that it forced the target mind to shut down and revert to the sleeping state. To cast it without giving himself away he needs a physical contact with the target, of which played right into his hand.

With all the fuss over, he picked Lefiya up and carried her toward her friends. The easy part of his plan was over, now the hard one began. By that time, the Loki familia members had secured the table and watched the incident unfolded. He walked toward them, with Lefiya in his arms, and Loki and his cat man guardian at following at his back. He laid her down next to Ains Wallenstein, smiled, and initiated the second part of his plan. "Ains Wallenstein isn't it? I will leave her to your care then" He pointed at unconscious Lefiya "She could be dense at times but there is not a better mage you want watching your back" He patted her shoulder. " **Ains Wallenstein, I challenge you, one warrior to another, to a duel** ". His statement was not so well received. In fact, most of the person sitting there looked at him like he was some maniac. "What? Do you really think I am going to leave Lefiya in your care without testing you first?".

 **Just a little bit more, and he would get what he wanted.**

The boy arrogance was borderline unbearable. He seemed to love spinning words and fight with his tongue. Finn Deimme, the captain of Loki familia, thought he saw right through this boy charade. By goading them to the duel, their hands were tied. If they declined, they would look weak and so too the Loki familia. If anyone else but Ains accepted, then they would be an adult bullying a child. He picked Ains, the weakest member here, for a reason. She was around his age and a level 3 adventurer like him. If he won, then he and his familia would gain more fame. If he lost, then he could admit that he chose wisely. Balthasar action was foul proofed.

The pallum fools could not have been more wrong. While his deduction was true, his lack of insight on who Balthasar was made him failed to realize the gold wizard true intentions.

"Lefiya was one of ours, since when she belongs to you, Mr. Balthasar?" replied the Pallum. It seemed that before he could fight with a sword, he needed to fight with a word. Just the way Balthasar wanted it to be. "She is indeed a member of Loki familia. But if she was one of yours, how come she rarely spoke to anyone but her this past three months?" He pointed at the future sword princess. "How could a friendly duel hurt? I want to see how good the one who had been trained by the Loki familia executives is". **Just pushing a little bit more**. "Stop your blabbering. If you want to make a name for yourself, then head to a dungeon" replied the dwarf who was tired of the bantering, he just wanted to drink. "Gareth Landrock. Grandpa Kurt speaks highly of you" He gestured the dwarf, which was replied with a nod. "He said you are a brute. Only strength, no technique at all". The table they were hanging around broke into tiny pieces, much to the Mia angered. Well, he could pay her off that later. "Alright, Ains go kick his ass! Teach this little prick and his dead grandpa a harsh hurting lesson!"

 **His trap was sprung. Now, it's show time.**

Allen Formel, on the other hand, was shitting his pants. Freya would have his hide if this turn out badly.

\- The street of Orario -

The two combatants took a battle stance across each other in front of the inn. As the crowd gathered, Reveria could only ponder that they had been played. The boy's word seemed to go all over the place, all goading them to retaliate. Was the fight what he really wants, or he had another planned in mind. She knew that the boy was a grandson of Kurt Helborg and had been trained by both him and Ludwig Swarzhelm since he was six. 'Maybe he saw himself in their Ains and wanted to prove that he was superior. Maybe he had too much Helborg blood in him and could not stay away from beautiful girls. Well, if he was indeed Kurt Helborg's at all'. But the way he dominated the conversation worried her, it was too Freya like and things never came out well after an agreement dominated by Freya.

Ains Wallenstein wasn't a woman with much words. She was not the one who wants unnecessary violence either. She was challenged to a duel from the boy her age for some reason. She wanted to decline but it seemed Loki and Gareth would not let her. Especially Loki, who was now all fired up from the insult after insult the boy committed. "Shall we dance?" Asked the boy. He wielded a longsword issued by the guild and his attire was a casual coat with no armor at all. 'Was he really serious about facing me?' Thought the girl. Lefiya once told her about Balthasar Gelt, about how he was her only friend that still alive, about how he taught her how to properly use magic, about how he was a mage himself. It made no sense, however, for a mage to fight with a sword against a swordsman. She let go of that thought and focused on her opponent, who was waiting for her to make the first move. 'I will end this quickly'

Ains lunged forward with great speed with her sword drawn. Her target was unmoved by her action and stood still, only to react at the last moment. Surprisingly, her blade was parried by his, and he shifted his body just enough to get out of her way. He turned and shifted his stance into an ox guard, preparing for her next move. The crowd cheered as the fight continued, Balthasar was the one to make a move this time. He dashed forward with a speed comparable to hers, only to sidestepped to the right at the last moment, cutting her with an upward horizontal swing. Ains could only able to stop it by using _**Ariel**_ , the move she swore to never use in a duel unless necessary. The two was able to match blow after blow without gaining ground on each other. Ains tried to use her superior speed and her _**Ariel**_ enhancement to catch her opponent off guard only to be parried at the last moment, while Balthasar could not cut through her wind armor when he was able to predict where she would be.

Both still hold back. It was only the matter of time for their trump card would be revealed.

Mia and all her staffs watched the battle unfold from their workplace. The boy seemed to be on the defensive, only moving when it was necessary. The girl movement was fluid like the wind. Yet strikes after strikes, she failed to penetrate his guard. Mia knew who Balthasar was and what he could do. That's why she knew he didn't even use his magic in a fight. She smiled. Freya's son was a sly predator, always toying with his prey.

The combatants exchanged blows for few more minutes. Blows after blows, Ains speed was getting faster and faster, which meant the time window for Balthasar to react was getting smaller and smaller. It seemed he needed to show off one of his skill soon. Ains movement was so fast it was burring everything around her. At last, she got past the defensive stance of her opponent and cut him under his left armpit. To everyone amaze, the blade connected to her target but didn't cut through. A faint gold light shone from the impact spot and Balthasar shrug off the blow like it was nothing. "Enchantment. What? Do you really think I come to a duel unprepared?" Replied the boy toward all those who are watching.

'That's a hell of an enhancement'

Ains made her move again, this time she planned to stab him at one of his uncovered areas, only to get her blade caught by his bare hand. Balthasar's training on how to predict the attack was finally paid off. She couldn't remove her sword from his grip. To everyone surprised, the sword edge didn't draw blood either. Reading his opponent face, he knew she was confused. After all, how could anyone caught a blade with his bare hand and take no damage? Balthasar was done accessing his opponent, she was decent and would be useful. "Had she told you that I am a wizard? Or whatever you called my kind around here, a mage?" He let go of her sword and examined his own. " _ **Glittering Robe**_ , quite a useful spell don't you think?". He dropped his guard and let Ains ran him through in the shoulder with _**Ariel**_ enhanced strike. The tip of the blade struck right on only to be slipped off after the impact was delivered. As blood seeped through the small shallow wound from his shoulder, Balthasar realized his magic still needed improvement.

"That's cheating!" Shouted drunken Loki "Cheating! Cheating! Cheating! **Hicc** ". Apparently, the goddess had taken a liberty and shrugged down a 5 tankard of fruit liquors. "But you will never hit her with that slow butt of yours. **Hicc** ". The remarked that Balthasar could only smile, every word in that sentence was wrong. Seeing their goddess drunken state, the executives could only sign. The boy reminded them of a golden man from three months ago. Finn was sure that there would be a connection between the two, but he had no concrete evidence to support it yet. For now, they could only observe. The boy extended his weapon toward his opponent face, a bait luring her to strike. " _ **Posta Longa**_. Helborg's signature stance. A poor choice for a much faster opponent" comment the dwarf executive "Give up kid, you fought well. Seeing that you can't keep up with her speed and can't get past her defense, there was no point to continue" Once again a statement that every word in it was wrong.

"I would not be so sure if I were you" replied Balthasar Gelt as his sword started to glow, clearly given away its enchantment. He resumed his attack, striking left, and right, baiting for his opponent to parry. Ains dodged an incoming blow with ease and repaid it with a strike of her own. His first blow came from her right, she dodged it by sidestepping to the left and counter-attacked by aiming to pierce through his jugular. Without a full enhancement from _**Ariel**_ , her blade could only bounce off Balthasar skin. She dodged his second attack, then his third, fourth and so on. With every attack dodged, she countered it with a precise strike at his blind spot. Unfortunately, not even one was strong enough to overcome the protective spell.

To the layman's eyes, the battle was a stalemate. To the trained eye of a high-class adventurer, however, the tide had turned in Balthasar favor. With every attack Ains dodged and countered it with her owns, her speed decreased. It would not be long before she was forced to parry the incoming attack with her blade. Ains also noticed this but could not think a way to overcome it. Her focus was dedicated solely to the battle at hand. 'That weapon was clearly enchanted. One hit from it would be bad' thought the sword princess 'Why do I feel like I'm getting heavier? This is bad'. His attack was fluid and unrelenting, giving her no time to make a counterplan. 'I need to use that skill then. Let's pray he survived it'. She dashed backward, creating a 2 meters distance between them, preparing for her final attack. Balthasar, however, didn't plan to give her a chance to do so. He lunged forward and hit her with an upward slash, forcing her to block it with her sword. Their blade connected and his shattered hers. As a continuation of his attack, Balthasar hit her in the tummy with his elbow, knocking her down.

 **The duel was over**

Balthasar sheathed his weapon and walked over to his downed opponent. The crouched down and lent a hand to help her get up. Their eyes met as they held each other hand. "You lost not because of our difference in skill. It's just that your weapon is too brittle". What he didn't tell her was that it's the work of his spell **Plague of Rust** which he subtly cast during their battle.

 **Saving your opponent face was also important when you try being civil**

"You are strong. But we could grow stronger, together" said the golden in his gentleman-like manner. He waved her a goodbye and threw her his longsword. "Sorry about your weapon, here, take mine. I will get you something better later"

Balthasar left a victory man. His plan was a tremendous success, but his guardian was not so, please. "Why did you do that, you idiot? You could get killed, hell, you could start a war between familia". None could have imagined the horror on Allen's face when Balthasar took a direct hit from an _**Ariel**_ enchanted blow. The boy survived not unscathed but at least he was in a good shape, all he need to do was to convince his goddess that he could not do anything about it and prayed that Freya would believe him. "You're pissed off, but I like the fact you cared" lightly joked Balthasar. "What did I just do was a mere game of power. You know, the thing that mother do all the time. Say something, do something to expand your power, heighten your standing, dominating your opponent. I made sure Loki know I could take what I want, that will knock down her confidence a few notches. Mother would be pleased."

\- Top of Babel Tower -

Freya listened to the report about what happened. She was amused. Her son decided it's time for him to shine and he shone brightly. "Three months. It only took him three months before he decided to move forward. That's my little boy. Aside from that one thing, he's a good boy" She ordered Ottar to bring her a glass of wine. A toasted to Balthasar Gelt, her one, and only son.

"Aside from what mother." replied a smirked son walking in, his guardian followed him with much less enthusiasm. "What did you do to that elf girl, Balthasar? I do not approve of such action" scolded the mother, to which the son replied "It's just an act, mother. Now if they want to know something about me or want me for a favor, they would ask her. And likewise, if we want something from Loki's, I could manipulate her to do it for us"

 **It was at this moment when Freya realized they were more alike than she first thought.**

"I didn't see anything that you do not approve. Helborg said you did it all the time"

 **The dead cannot cry out for justice. So, the living can say anything about them**.

"With your permission, I will start working on that mythril tomorrow. I prefer not to be disturbed. So, if someone wants to meet me, can I have Allen chase them out?" To which the goddess agreed with a nod.

\- Twilight Manor, Executive office -

"This is just a normal steel sword!" The werewolf threw the weapon to the ground. "What the hell, **AAAAAAAAAAA**!" He was soon gagged and tied up to prevent further problems. After suffered a defeat, Ains remained silent all the way home. She didn't even greet back when other greet her. Her mind pondered about that fight. 'How can he be so strong. I need to learn about his secret'. Her goal was cleared, she needed to get stronger, fast. "Lefiya" She called the just awoken elf. "Who is he?"

 **Who is Balthasar Gelt?**

A question that silenced the entire room. "Eh! What happen?" replied a panicked elf "How did I get here?" Lefiya question went unanswered as the other wonder who was the golden boy. "He said you grew up together. Was he your boyfriend? Your fiancé?" asked the younger Amazon.

"Ehhhhhhhh!" Lefiya was about to faint again, for real.

It would be a long and painful interrogation session for a young elf

\- ?-

Inside a dark and eerie castle sat a throne of darkness. Its owner was a brooding man with a jet-black hair and sharp face feature. On his left hand, a bright green gem on his ring danced across the darkness. On his right, there was a chalice filled with a red liquid, a fine-aged wine, well-kept for generations. His attendant had brought him an interesting news since the devastation of Melen three months ago. Apparently, the person who he was looking for had been found.

"….. And at the Hostess of Fertility, he tried to court a young elf girl from Loki's familia. They seem to be a childhood friend…." The attendant, who was kneeling, stopped as his master on the throne raise his fist. "You have brought me a valuable information indeed. Well done" The master signaled the attendant to stand up "But I sent you to investigate at the refugee compound" He said nonchalantly, hiding his murderous intention with a smile. A black smoke slowly dispersed across the room, in its epicenter was the throne. **Shadow** rose as the reporting attendant fell. His head was removed from his body. Blood gushed from his wound as he was sucked dry by the shadowy smoke. " **Scum**! I will never tolerate such disobeyed scum" His eyes were crimson red, his tyrannical voice echoed throughout the hall. "The rest of you! Go get the elf and **bring her here alive and unspoiled**. I don't care how many of you will die, bring her here and leave a trail for the boy!" He roared. Seeing a failed attendant laid dead, headless on the floor. The others could only obey, hoping that their master didn't notice their fear. Cowardice was another trait that was unacceptable in this court.

" **Thy will be done, Lord Vashanesh** "

When his thralls had left, Vashanesh pondered "You may change your skin, you may change your face, yet you kept your name. Careless as always my foolish apprentice"

\- Chapter 6 END -

Author Note4:

Try guessing who "Vashanesh" is? Just don't cheat by googling it though.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note1:

Is it Wrong to try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? is own by Fujino Omori and Warhammer characters is owned by Game Workshop.

Author Note 2:

I rewrite the chapter 5 and, at first, plan to separate it into 2 parts. As the moment of uploading this chapter, I'm about to finish the second part and realised it needs about 2 more to balance it out. So I decided to upload this one first and will rearrange all the chapter after all of them is finished (and a new Chapter 9 Ains Wallenstein was rewritten of course)

Author Note 3:

Happy New year, Mate!

\- Chapter 5 -

Gathering Storm

 **THE QUIET OFFEND SLAANESH, THINGS SHALL GET LOUD NOW** **!**

Lefiya couldn't sleep at night. Her dreams became more and more vivid since her start practicing the lore of heaven. Lately she had a nightmare, about people being tortured, raped, and killed, only to find out it really happened the next day. For the first few incidents, she wrote it off as a coincidence. However, after she saw the tenth victims, she was frightened. Her first thought was to warn the next victims before the killer get to them. Lucky for her, she didn't.

 **That** **'** **s why she was not dead yet**.

Not knowing what was the best cause to do, she resorted to the only one she trusted, Balthasar Gelt. Before he left for Orario, he gave her a crescent brooch with a clear sapphire gem. It was a trinket that Balthasar created by entrapping the power of Azyr and Chamon into a tangible form. Its potential was nigh-limitless, but he only told her a few.

The brooch he kept in his pocket gleamed with bright blue light. Balthasar knew this meant only one thing, His apprentice ran into trouble again. '

'Took her long enough'

He still spent the time with his mother as per their agreement. Freya insisted that she gave him a lap pillow treatment while stroking his hair which looks exactly like hers.

Many men would kill to get the similar treatment he had right now.

He knew too well the temptation of pleasures. In this life he inherited more than enough gift from his mother to create the harem for himself. Alas, to live happily ever after was nether his goal nor his _**destiny**_. Not when the chaos threat loomed over the entire realm.

Getting up, he excused himself for a moment, disregarding a protest from his mother. He focused his mind of the brooch, one moment he was with Freya, another his mind meld with whoever was using another brooch in the pair. Their thought became one, he could see through her eyes and she did his.

The first merge went as badly as he expected, Lefiya mind was untrained, unfocused, and undisciplined. Her thought ran all over him, all her secrets were unearthed, and it's so annoying.

'She's now have a crush on me! Ulric teeth, why this have to be even more complicated'

A puppy-love, nothing more, nothing less. Had he not lived his second life, he might have return the feeling. Cursed the naivety of children mind. Why can't he just came here fully grown.

"Vivid dreams? Seeing future? It's terrifying isn't it".

Lefiya tightened, nothing could ever escape that boy.

"Yes" she replied "every night I saw someone murdered and find out it really happen the next day. I'm scared, Balthasar, help me".

Fear of the unknown was common among the mortal, but for those who practiced arcane arts, there was worse fear, fear of the incomprehensible.

"It's fine, I'm with you now. Let me see what you saw".

Their mind merged further as Balthasar dug up her memories. What he saw was a gruesome scene, a twisted act of hedonism. The culprit wasn't quite looking human, nor any other civilized race that can be found here. He was sure that what he saw was not a monster, even though there were tentacles and spikes and marked sign seared into its flesh as if it was a mutated beast.

Mutation. Assault. Rape. Torture. Murder.

 **F#$** **%!** **)(*** **&** **%**

 **SLAANESH**

To make things worse, Chaos cultists are like a cockroach, if you found one of them, there are hundred more in hiding.

Now it was all cleared. As he suspected, the worshippers of Slaanesh found this realm and by the look of it were conducting some sort of sacrifices. Too soon, too soon.

Some drastic measure needed to be done. A sacrifice had to be made.

"Lefiya, go to my room, next to my bed will be a drawer. there will be a white crystal on the second drawer. Then go to the bookshelf opposite the drawer, right across the room. The third shelf from the bottom, there is a white notebook with a gold trim, took it with the crystal to your home. When you reach your home, open the book on page 66, draw that diagram on the floor with the white crystal. Do not leave your house until I am there. Things about to get worse"

'What!' Internally screamed the young elf 'What the hell!'. The instruction given was long and sudden, and she didn't prepare for it. Lucky for her, their mind had merged so it was engraved within her subconscious. Still, getting into another people room alone was not appropriate even when the owner told you to, but Balthasar had no choice less he told her about what to come. He would prefer she not knowing about it at the moment.

 **Their time was running out** **.**

"I trust you. Do not disappoint me. Stay safe and ready for a fight"

Balthasar backed off from their mind link. Turing back to his mother, he encountered an angry face. Apparently, his mother didn't appreciate anyone walking out on her for any reason, not even her son. Her jealously shouldn't be underestimated.

" **It's that elf girl, isn't it**?" angrily asked Freya "Isn't it, son?"

F#$%! )(*&%

He needed to come up with an excuse, fast. That when it hit him. Freya was an envious goddess, pitting her with his enemy of the same sphere would surely enrage her. 'It's not a lie, Slaanesh corruption is in Melen. I might even have her help on this matter' Balthasar told himself. 'This should work. But I need to calm her down afterward. Killing two birds with one stone.'

The room temperature dropped. It's now or never. "You should see what I saw". With a flick of his wrist a spell was cast. A simple illusion to make Freya saw the gruesome scene he had saw. With that a simple introduction about Slaanesh would be sufficed to enrage her.

 **UNLESS SOME HIGHER POWER DECIDED TO FUCK WITH HIM AND SHOWED FREYA SOMETHING ELSE**

The vision Freya had was vivid, same as the vision she had when she was pregnant. This time, what she saw terrified her. The cry for mercy mixed with the insane laughter left a scar on her mind. Shocked and Afraid, Freya was shaken. The vision took her even further.

The entire world created by and for the act of extreme hedonism, the six circles of pleasure, and in the middle of it all, the palace of Slaanesh. The entire realm was an embodiment of mortal dark desires: Avarice, Gluttony, Carnality, Paramountcy, Vainglory, and Perfection, which all stemmed from the master of the realm. In its dark throne sat Slaanesh. A god with many title; She Who Thirst, Prince of Pleasure, Lord of Excess, Dark Prince, Prince of Chaos, and so on.

As a goddess of love and fertility, Freya could not stand for this abomination. Slaanesh must be destroyed at all cost. If her power was not sealed away when she descended from heaven, she would gather an army and march into the daemon realm herself to lay waste upon that bitch once and for all.

"Send everyone, kill them all. I will be damn before I let a spawn of the four-arm whore desecrate this world"

The room temperature plummeted. An eldritch snow storm loomed over Orario with Freya at its eye.

'What the hell is wrong with this woman?' thought Balthasar. As wondered what triggered this goddess so much Balthasar realized that everyone else were horror-stricken. The room was freezing due to Freya wrath. 'A bit too extreme but I could work with this'

" **No, you will not**. You better to kill them now. No one walks into the realm of chaos and back alive without their sanity intact if they are alive at all. Plus, they are coming at us, like right now"

All this development was too sudden, but Balthasar already had some trick in his sleeves. He didn't need to establish an army because he knew he already got one. All he required was being himself, his old self.

Summoning his staff out of thin air, Balthasar eyes gleamed a golden light. Backing down from his mother and walked to the middle of the room, Balthasar slammed the staff on the floor, casting a spell. His bastardization of _**Transformation of Kadon**_ might neither allow him to become a mighty manticore nor a fearsome star-dragon, but it did allow him to become another man. And a man he was in his past life was a powerful wizard indeed.

Within seconds, he changed from 10 years old boy into a fully-grown man in his late thirties. His skin was gold, his face was seared and turned into a gold-mask with five spikes radiated outward, his body, well, was sexy as hell. Also, he was naked since rapidly aged for 27 years destroyed any clothing he wore at the time.

'That was not how I remember it. I think I'm not in this good shape the last time I checked it. Something is wrong here'

His spell might not be as good as he thought it would be, but he couldn't be mad at the outcome he received from it either. No man would be mad if he turned a 10/10 by accident. As long as he was powerful, Balthasar would not mind how he looks, much.

Seeing that his mother started to have an inappropriate thought, he conjured himself his old equipment: a yellow robe with red trim, the amulet of sea gold, and the cloak of molten metal. The last two artifacts were replicated using Balthasar's divinity as a source and their potency were even much greater than the originals.

"It quite disappointing that I lose all my fighting abilities after all those years of suffering from you two. At least I am capable of turning entire Orario into gold"

A bold statement. The one that made his peers stunned in both awe and fear. To everyone else that were present, the executives of Freya familia, it was just a miracle happened in front of their eyes. To the two old warriors, however, Balthasar had returned to his former self. The one who would stop at nothing to protect what he cherished, even if that means heresy and betrayal.

Turning to his mother, he was met with a face mixed with rage, joy, fear and a face of a woman turning on. Gods had no concept of a proper family structure, so the concept of incest wasn't a thing for them. Gross but there was nothing Balthsar could do about that.

 **Mother nature gives no fucks about manner and etiquette.**

"Let me handle this."

To lessen the tension, Balthasar unbounded the spell and transformed back to his original 10 years old self, becoming naked again. He conjured a similar cloth to wear, the difference was that it was smaller, more adorable, and less powerful. His overall power was lowered, unless he tapped into his divine reserve. His speculation was that: Divinity + Wind of magic = Uncontrollable self-exploding power/ Extra-large scale devastation/ Worldwide daemonic invasion or any combination/permutation of the three.

 **That** **'** **s one theory he deemed too risky to test**

As a goddess, Freya was impressed. She never thought that a mere 10 years old boy in front of her would have this much potential. As a mother, she wondered what kind of monster she had gave a birth to. For good or for ill, the fate of this world might depend on how she raises her son. She grabbed young Balthasar by the arm and tugged him in, hugging him and patted his head.

"What could you do that they cannot, Balthasar?"

Before the answer was given, Balthasar could only just smile. Everything was going **just as planned**.

\- Meanwhile -

\- Melen -

Lefiya remained in her home, nothing happened to her or her family yet, but Balthasar warning should not be overlooked. Her trip to Helborg estate went with no problem since she went there with Balthasar many times the neighbors stop caring about it. It was not her first time enter Balthasar's room either, but she still felt uncomfortable about it.

'Come on Lefiya. Just get in there and grab a book. It will be done in 10 seconds'

 **It was not!**

The drawer was enchanted with a protective spell and cannot be open by hand. She vaguely remembered Balthasar taught her how to dispel it, but she didn't quite paying attention at the time. Turning back, she thought about finding a book first just to see that there was no bookshelf there. It was a mysteriously blank space. Another enchantment! This one made things invisible.

'What the hell?'

 **NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE** _ **. IT SEEMED OUR HERO WAS TOO PARANOID FOR HIS OWN GOOD. NO NORMAL PERSON WOULD ENCHANT EVERYTHING HE OWNED JUST TO MAKE SURE NO ONE WOULD MESS WITH IT**_.

'What's that spell again? Counter Spell? Abjure? Annul? Contradict? Disallow?' She ran through her memory, trying her hardest to remember. 'Oh yes, Negate!'

She closed her eyes and concentrated, just as what Balthasar once taught her. Her eyes lit up, her perspective shifted. She searched for a source of the Athyeric energy that lingered on the item. When she found it, she channeled the wind of magic to the source, overloaded the enchantment and disrupted the spell.

" **Negate!** "

A sky cracked open after the spell was casted. A loud thunder could be heard from as far as Orario. The enchantments on both desk and bookshelves were gone and Lefiya quickly retrieved what she had came for and left. Unbeknown to her, the spell she casted was much more potent than she realized. A veil between the world around Melen collapsed and all the denizen of the warp noticed it.

 _ **THE CLOCK WAS SET, THE COUNT DOWN HAD BEGUN**_

\- Lefiya's house-

The diagram in the book seemed to be a protective ward, that what she assumed anyway. It was so large and complex that it took her half a day to complete, when it finished the diagram radiated so much power she almost went blind by it.

'That's it. We're saved now'

 _ **NO! YOU ARE NOT!**_ **NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE** _ **!**_

'Who's that?'

She heard a loud noise downstairs, followed by wailing scream of her parents. 'What's going on?' she grabbed her staff and ran downstairs just to see a gruesome entire living room scene.

The wall was painted red with blood, her father lifeless body laid in the middle of it all. Her mother was still alive but barely, telling her to run away, before a mutated fist slammed at her lower jaws, shattered it into pieces. The killer raises up his head, his eyes was that of a bloodthirsty animal. He laughed as she cried, raveled in her and her mother antagonizing pain.

" **THERE YOU ARE, ELVEN BITCH** **.** **I AM GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN WITH YOU** ".

'Impossible, how can that monster get inside'

The murderer planted down his feet on her dead mother face, crushing it litter by little as her mother tried to break free. Alas, no matter what her mother tried to do, it was to no avail. The only thing she could do was only watch and cry.

'Why! Why is this happening? Did the ward fail? But it's Balthasar-kun ward, it shouldn't fail'

The killer enjoyed the moment to its fullest, slowly killing his victim, enjoying the fear in their eyes. Moreover, the little elf bitch observing made it much better. He didn't think it would feel this good. As his feet crushed the mother skull, the daughter could only watch in horror. It seemed that her mind went blank from the shock. Good. The bitch was now an easy prey and he was going to enjoy so much form breaking her.

" **PRAISE BE SLAANESH** **.** **GLORY TO YOU, O' THE DARK PRINCE** **.** **I, YOUR MAGNIFICENT CHOSEN, HAS CLAIMED A SATISFYING REWARD**!"

He walked slowly to the girl, leaving her mother corpse behind, but not before wiping the brain from his foot with her body. " **WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU** **.** **YOU WILL BE MY SLAVE** **.** **YOU WILL WATCH AS I TORTURE THE LIFE OF THE ARROGANT BOY WHO CAME TO SAVE YOU** **.** **YOU WILL ENJOY IT, YOU WILL** **!** **AND WHEN I AM DONE WITH HIM, YOU WILL BE THE ONE WHO ENDS HIS LIFE** "

Her mind went blank. Even though she saw her parents murderer approaching, her body could not move. She could not even think. Her mind was in chaos, not really sure even what to feel. On one hand, she was terrified and feared for her life, on the other hand, she wanted to die right there, at least she would die together with her family. As her will to live about to extinguish, she could only hear one voice that constantly rang in her head. It was a voice of a boy she had a crush on screaming one word, over and over.

 **Fight** **!**

Lefiya saw her parent murderer moving close, she tightened her grip on her staff, if she was going to die, she would die fighting. The killer was about to lunge at her when she started gathering the wind of magic around the area. Her eyes gleamed with bright blue light, her staff was saturated with the power of Azyr. When the tip of the staff connected with the tentacled arm that reached to grab her, the killer was sent flying. That bastard crashed through the wall of the living room and flew onto the street.

Gathered herself together, Lefiya prepared for her first spell, Wind blast. As she concentrated and gathered the power of Azyr, the sky itself was roaring. A sunny day with a clear sky suddenly turned dark as if a thunderstorm was brewing for hours. "You will pay with your life. For my father, my mother, and for all of your victim" Proclaimed the elf mage aiming the tip of her staff at the murderer.

" I will bring heaven's judgment and I sentence you to die"

The killer, as if was insulted, raged and screamed. This supposed to be easy, but the girl resisted. He got up, bellowed a thundering cry and rushed back into the house with frenzy. What just happened was a lucky shot, it must be, how could a little girl push him away and through the house wall with just the tip of her staff. No matter, he would kill her first and think about it later.

As he rushed in with an intention to kill, a mighty gust of wind blew him back, much harder than before. A wind so mighty it blew half of the house and everything across the street away, crashing into the stone wall of the building behind them.

The damage to his body was severed but that was nothing a blessing of regeneration couldn't take care off. Getting himself free from the rubble, he saw the bitch, the same girl he just killed her parents, was looking at him right in his eyes. Her eyes radiated a spark of blue lighting and she was casting another spell.

He hurried on breaking himself free, but he was too late. The spell was casted, and a giant blue thunder struck down from the very heaven, right at his body. The thunder burned away his unholy flesh and decimated his very soul. His vision faded away, he cursed his fate. But before death claimed him, he realized his fate, a fate worse than death for he sold his soul to a daemon. As fear took control of his mind he heard the daemon cry of frustration.

" **USELESS SLAVE** **.** **ABSOLUTELY USELESS** **.** **WHAT DID YOU HUMAN USED TO SAY? IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE RIGHT AND PROPER, YOU NEED TO DO IT YOURSELF?** ".

He tried to find the source of the voice, but it was too late. His body was lifted and thrown into a gaping maw of darkness, into the realm of chaos itself. Only pain and misery awaited him now.

Lefiya was terrified. The adrenaline rush was over, she just killed a man, a terrible, mutated, daemon worshiping and an absolute monster in human form, but he was human nonetheless.

Out of the shadow came another, a daemon. It spoke with a terrifying voice that promise agony and misery. The killer broken body was thrown into a black pit that the daemon created, and now it was looking at her. The fight was yet to over.

Lefiya prepared to cast another spell but she was too slow, the daemon lunged forward at a staggering speed, revealing its true form in a process. The daemon was the keeper of secret with a size that towered her destroyed house. Seeing no way to escaped she closed her eyes and said her last prayer, it's time she joined her family.

When she opened her eyes, she was cradled in an arm of a grown man in late thirties, his body clad in gold, his face was an un-emotional golden mask, yet he was so familiar. " **Calm** " said her rescuer, with that her consciousness was taken away.

N'Kyris was denied of its prey. The keeper of secret was about to its victim, but no, someone had to intervene. The second interruption occurred when it tried to pursue the interloper, two old human warriors flew in and lobbed off one of its arm with a sword. Looking up, it saw hordes of mortals falling from the sky, all of them tried to stay clear from the daemon.

" **SO, THE RESISTANCE ARRIVES** **.** **NO MATTER, THE PLAN WAS PUT INTO THE MOTION** **.** **SOON, THE RIFT WILL BE OPEN, AND THE SACRIFICE WILL BRING FORTH OUR MASTER** " With that it started rampaging across the town. Before its peers arrived, the daemon would have some fun with these mortals first.

\- Few moments ago -

\- Orario town square-

High rank adventures, fully armed, both from Freya and Loki familia gathered together and separated into various regiment. The town locals were confused since all of them seemed to be ready for war, surprisingly not against each other. The executives from both familia gathered and stood in front of their peers alongside the man with a masked clad in gold. They all listen to his speech, not by choice but they were commanded to. No one in the line knew who the golden man was, but he was influential enough for their goddess to lend him her full support, so listen they did.

 **"** **Many of you might not know who I am, nor I will introduce myself** **.** **All you need to know is that Melen was in peril and only us can change that** **.** **We are about to go into a war zone, and your top priority is to get the citizen out of town** **.** **You are about to travel to Melen in an instant and you will be falling from the sky** **.** **You will do your duty, you will serve with distinction, and many of you will die for a better future** **.** **Now prepare yourself** **"** said the golden man before he vanished with the entire group.

\- Current time -

\- Melen -

After he teleported all his soldier from Orario into the sky of Melen, Balthasar, in his old self, rushed in to save his apprentice just in time. With the immediate threat gone, he carried her back to her room where the magical diagram was at. The diagram itself was not a protective ward but, in fact, was a summoning circle. As everyone was scattered across the town to evacuate the citizen, Balthasar, Kurt, Ludwig and the executives from both familia gathered to prepare for the second phase of daemonic assault.

"You all saw the daemon during your fall. No normal weapon can harm it. Leave the bastard to me, I need all of you to escort this girl to safety" He pointed at Lefiya while looking at Loki familia's executives "She's the one".

Before anyone can protest the overkill of manpower to escort just one girl, the meeting was interrupted with multiple loud explosion across the city. The warp rift was here, and daemons poured through it like a flood, the entire host of Slaanesh was here.

"Go, Now!"

He commanded and channeled his godly power to cast his ultimate spell, **Auric Bastion**. Melen was enveloped by a gold-mystical dome, which only allows the mortal to get out but not back in, for daemon, however, touching the light would spell banishment.

With the executives gone, Balthasar, Kurt, and Ludwig walked into the torn down house previously owned by an elf family, the living room was a mess, what had not been blown apart was covered in blood. Seeing the corpses of his apprentice parents, Balthasar kept a stern face. There was no time for a mourning. The train of thought that he didn't share with the other two.

"If we were earlier, they might still be alive"

A naïve statement from those who didn't see a big picture. Paying no attention to that, he walked into Lefiya room and gave out a sigh of relieve when he saw that the summoning circle was intact. Only then he replied to the foolish statement from his peers.

"I will not take an unnecessary risk to teleport everyone here when the circle was unstable just to save two more people. The war against chaos cannot be won without a sacrifice".

Yes, no matter how high the price he had to pay, the end would justify the means, for failure was the end of the world. There was nothing he didn't willing to do even though many might hate him for his decision when they know the truth.

He started channeling another spell, this time the entire summoning circle lightened up.

" **If my suspicion was correct, this might be able to tip the scale in our favor** **.** **If not, then we are absolutely fucked** "

The reaction from the two old warriors was total confusion. They had no idea what would the supreme patriarch was going to do, such a mind of people who were not used to magic. He continued

"I refuse to believe that only three of us came from the world-that-was. There must be at least a thousand of us that was reborn here, lived their new life, carved a legend for themselves. **Heed my call, my fellow survivors from the End times, I summoned you** **.** **Chaos is back, and we are in all of this together** **.** **Heed my call, and fight** **!"**

The summoning was a success, a bright light beamed down from the very sky itself at Balthasar location before spreading out in all direction. When it faded, raised thousands upon thousands of soldiers, wizards, heroes of legend. Some were a familiar face but some he had no idea who they were.

" **I, BALTHASAR GELT, COMMAND YOU ALL TO FIGHT** **!"**

\- Chapter 5 end-


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note1:

Is it Wrong to try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? is own by Fujino Omori and Warhammer characters is owned by Game Workshop.

Author Note 2:

The writing too longer than I expected. I blamed the new crazy ideas always pop up when I wrote.

\- Chapter 6-

Two Side of the Same Coin

 **"I, BALTHASAR GELT, COMMAND YOU ALL TO FIGHT!"**

The command was not just a rousing speech, but a city-wide mind control. Balthasar knew that this was wrong, and it would come back to hurt him later if any of them survive. But veil was already paper thin, and the daemonic invasion was unavoidable. His mind was set and the first part of his plan started.

'Instead of preparing for an inevitable doom, why now make them fight on my term. Melen is a battle ground. The summoned heroes will be my army. Let them come and I will banish them all back to the warp. The time those daemons take to regain their mortal form should be enough time for me to prepare for the next onslaught'

 **"FOR THE DARK PRINCE!"**

Two armies clashed. The battle happened all over the town, and the casualty was high. For every daemonette that was cut down, six more rush in to take its place. If not for the power and ferocity of the heroes, harden in their second life and fueled by vengeance, they would be overwhelmed and shattered at the moment the battle was joined.

Everything was so sudden, one moment the inner circle was arguing among themselves about the next action for their knightly order, then the binding light came and here they are, in a foreign city under attacked. Their grandmaster was furious. He hated magic and some mage just had his death wish. But that's a problem saved for a later day since there was a certain problem they need to deal with now. A kind of problem that came with claws and screaming how they will consume your soul.

"Grandmaster Todbringer!" a squire ran in, panicked and frightened. "We are under attack by some sort of naked people with crab claws! What the hell is going on!"

Sigh. A useless squire was the last thing he needed right now. It seemed a past he left long time ago was finally catching up with him. For years he had tried to become a new man. A chivalrous knight fighting to better the life of a common folk. No longer a ruler trying to keep his subject together under a threat of eldritch invasion. Everything went so well for forty years, but then at the end of his career a daemon invasion happened.

No wonder why Boris Todbringer was so pissed off. After getting a new change to live politics had put a weak young noble as a squire in his order. He thought he had a chance to see with both eyes again, and then he lost it in a fight in his twenties.

" **Fuck them and fuck you!** " He scolded the squire "Fight! You idiot. The order of the white wolf didn't shelter a coward!" Drawing his sword, he led a charge toward a rank and file of daemonettes. His fury would be satiated today. "Show them the mercy of the wolf!"

The knight charged with cold fury. Their sword clashed with daemonic hide, slicing them through and banishing them in an instant. But soon their momentum died down and their relentless assault started to fail as more and more daemon rushed in to fill the gap.

"Push forward!" He shouted "Ulric teeth! Didn't you remember how to fight!". He stabbed the first foe in front of him, then parried the one on the right with his sword, shield bashed the left one in the face, and kick the one in the front on its chest as it rushed in to fill the gap. His engaging foe decided to attack him at the same time with a downward strike, Boris stood his ground, blocking it with his shield. When the blows hit he redirect them upward and retaliated by a horizontal slashed cutting all three at the same time. He roared and continue onward.

All seemed to be well, his force's casualty was kept at minimally possible, it would be only the matter of time before all the citizen were evacuated and the true all-out battle could begin.

'This was too easy. I guess the falna from the gods was a key to their strength. With this army, I don't need to fear anything'

 **NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE**

If the veil between the worlds was torn apart then, then the two realms was now overlapped. Balthasar indeed should not mix his divine power with the power of the warp. Just as the tide had turned in his favor, 6 more keepers of secrets emerged from the void, crushing and slaughtering everyone in its vicinity.

N'Kyris felt its kin joining the fray and sought to reunite to end the resistance. Its target changed from an unarmed citizen to their protectors. Its sword was drawn and slashed through the air at the terrifying speed, killing five in an instant. As strong as warriors might be, they were no match for the greater daemon, their body was broken beyond recognition. As more rushed in to protect their friends, all were killed in a whirlwind of blades and claws. The greater daemon saw one contender worth of its intention. A one-eyed knight with a ferocity of the winter, surrounded by his minions. Finally, a soul worth feasting on. Their eyes matched and both combatants engaged in the battle. N'Kyris moved so fast it became blurred. When it reappeared, ten knights had been killed in an instant.

Still, Boris fought on.

Just as the situation looked grim, it became much worse. A lot more portal to chaos realm was opened, this time not from the realm of Slaanesh. N'Kyris turned to greet the newcomers only to face a mighty axe made from brass and steel swung by a crimson wing daemon. The axe struck hard on its shoulder and cleaved through its body as easily as a hot knife cut through butter. At its last moment before its banishment, N'Kyris could only curse these interlopers. As it was banished, a signature war cry could be heard across the town.

 **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULL FOR SKULL THRONE!**

The blades of Khrone had joined the fray, and they intend to kill everything in sight, mortal or not. The knights fought their best, but as more blood was spilled, the force of Khrone was getting stronger. They were losing ground.

"Stand your ground!" He shouted, dodging a strike from his enemy and bashed it with his shield. Another bloodletter moved in to take its place, and Boris disarmed it by cutting its arm apart before it can swing a sword. Kills, after kills, after kills, the blood tide seemed to be unending. Even though he could keep fighting like this all day, his men could not. They were losing unless he did something. Something like unleashing a power stored in his sword.

He plunged his sword deep into a bloodletter in front of him and chanted his prayer. The daemon exploded as a snowstorm burst forth, freezing its exploded pieces in an instant. An avalanche surged outward from his position, creating a wall of ice that destroy many structures in the district as well as anyone unlucky enough to be in its way.

The storm raged on and freeze all the daemon in the entire area. The sheer cold of the storm was painful but was not lethal for the knights, Boris made it so.

"Reform the line! Prepare for a second wave" He ordered. The daemonic onslaught could not be hindered by a snowstorm. The heat generated by Khronate daemon would negate it effect within minutes. All they could do now was to prepare for a next fight. Bracing for a next impact and they might live long enough for him to do it again.

Well, until a loud battle cry echoed throughout the district.

The rest of his order had rallied to the eye of the storm. Calvary had arrived.

"About fucking time" cried the grand master "Alright men! Calvary's here. Charge!"

…..

With the renewed vigor, the army summoned by Balthasar drove back the daemon army. However, as the resistance pushed forward harder and harder, the daemons also retaliated with similar determination. Alas, all hell broke loose when a greater daemon joined the fray.

Lone bloodthirster landed on top of the resistance army, crushing any unfortunate souls under its massive feet. One swing from its massive axe devastated an entire flank of the engaging armies, friend or foe alike. With their flank had been breached, the front line started to collapse. It's up to Boris Todbringer to hold the line or lost this battle.

"Damn it! You there, take over. I will deal with that big red son of a bitch!"

The bloodthirster continued its rampage. With each of its attack, Boris's force dwindled. Its killing went uninterrupted since any mortal weapon could not even pierce through its hide. Until it met a very angry knight of the white wolf.

Boris Todbriger was enraged, his hot-tempered was now matched by his cold determination. He roared and lunged toward the massive daemon in front of him. His movement was followed by a gust of freezing wind and when the two combatants clashed a snow storm was unleashed. The daemon hide was thick, and its size was massive. Receiving one hit from it would spell disaster for the knight so Boris relied on his superior agility and his snowstorm to hamper the daemon's movement.

Attack after attack, he chipped off a little piece from a daemon, while evaded and parried any blows that came toward him. He struck, slashed, spun, and stabbed, dealing any little damage as he could. As the fight went on, the storm grew fiercer and more powerful. His attack too was getting more and more powerful. From a shallow cut at first soon become a deep fatal wound. The daemon was getting chopped into pieces, bit by bit. It was not a sheer power of an avalanche that would kill a bloodthirster, but an unrelenting ground of the freezing storm. As soon as the greater daemon was downed, the rest of its force should have followed suit. That should grant them enough time regroup and reassess the situation.

Boris's victory was shorted lived, however. As he delivered a killing blow to a greater daemon, another took it placed. The recently arrive daemon wield an axe and a burning flail, which were used to devastate a crumbling battle line with ease. Plunging his sword down through the skull of his current adversary, he unleashed his sword's power. The daemon was instantly frozen solid and shattered.

He would resume his fight with the newly arrived one had he not grabbed by its flail and thrown across the district. Without his leadership, his battle line soon crumbled, his forces were overwhelmed, and the battle line shattered. The routed forces scattered to the wind, those who could not retreat in time were slaughtered down to a man.

Still, Boris Todbringer fought on.

…..

Riveria was in a deep trouble.

She and her pallum comrade had been tasked to evacuate the survivor in the northern district. The fighting there made her jobs very hard. Something weird did happen too. One moment she tried her hardest to stay alive amidst the horde of daemons, then beam of lights just happened all over the town and with it, renown warriors who started a fight with the daemonic horde as soon as they appear. They made her job much easier and much more complicated at the same time.

'What the hell is going on?'

They already lost five companions even without a direct confrontation. Had it not been for the newly arrived army summoned by the white light, all of them would be dead long time ago. Carrying a young elf mage on her arm, Riveria tried her best to get out of town alive.

She was only just a few meters away from the golden barrier when one man flew toward her way. He crash-landed and continued to slide up toward her feet. His armor was broken, his wound ran deep, and he had only one eye.

"Todbringer? Are you alright?" cry the elf wizard. Her code of honor compelled her to help the injured, even when facing a life threating situation. The man in question got up and smacked her hand off.

"Alf. I'm not surprised" He said annoyingly "What the shit situation you're getting yourself in this time? No no, don't answer. I don't want to hear it."

Both of them had quite a profound history together. For the past 40 years, when one of them got into a deep trouble, another would come to rescues. Most of the time, it happened unwillingly but that's a story for another time.

Seeing that her old acquaintance was safe and sound, Riveria healed him as much as she could and prepared to leave. Her goal was cleared, escorted the survivor out of the battlefield and avoided any combat. Finn and other adventurers went ahead and clearing away to the golden wall.

"Come with us, Boris. As much as I want it to be, you shouldn't die here"

"No. A knight of the White Wolf never backs down from battle!" He screamed in rage. He howled. "When I destroy its flail, run away as far as you can" He rashly told her. Sorrow and regret were clearly shown in his eyes.

Her confusion was short lived as she saw a massively winged daemon flying toward them. Its crimson hide was smeared with the blood of its victim. The shockwave from its landing send many adventurers flying, unfortunate ones lost their lives when their body was crashed into a debris, the luckier ones died instantly from the shockwave alone. Finn and unconscious Lefiya were thrown through the golden wall by the shockwave, leaving injured Boris, Reviria and a handful of adventurers inside.

The pallum could only pray to the gods for his comrade safety now.

Her group prepared to sacrifice themselves to let her escape after all the executive's life worth more than all of them combine. Their preparation was unnecessary, however, since they were killed by a single crack of a flail before they could do anything. As the flail struck, their body was instantly obliterated. Their blood rained down from the sky as the flail recoiled and its wielder aimed at the elf's head.

The deathblow was parried at the last moment by the only knight who was still left standing. As long as he was still alive, he would not allow any innocent to be harmed. As long as the order live, he must honor its creed. The elf maiden must leave here alive, even it cost him his life.

"Not yet!"

The flail stuck again and he raised his shield to block it. The shield shattered and he was pushed back.

"Not yet!".

The bloodthirster withdrew its flail and cracked it again with double the force. This was his moment. It's now or never.

" **Now!** "

Boris held his sword with both hands and formed a crown guard stance. He tucked his head down to the side just enough to dodge the tip that aimed at his head. His wrist flicked and generate a horizontal slashed with all his might. All his power was put to this single strike. His bladed screamed with a cold fury. It cut through a flail, froze it and shattered it into thousand pieces. Its work was done and shattered into thousand pieces too it did.

Boris Todbringer was weaponless. Even without a flail, a one-handed axe-wielding bloodthirster was not a foe to be messed with.

The daemon was enraged. Without a weapon, Boris was figuratively fucked. Well, if he was a mere man. His body began to transform, his fur grew longer, his fangs and claws lengthen. His breath chilled the air around him.

The white wolf was not just a figure of speech and Boris Toddbringer was not a human, but a werewolf. Even in the god absence, Boris Toddbringer was Ulric's favored.

If the daemon was not fallen by a blade, then it would be so by his fangs and claws.

His stance was that of the beast. Strike after strike he dodged the axe. Boris was no faster than the greater daemon, but the freezing aura generated by his breath slow his opponent down. He let out a bellowing war cry, freezing the blood in its vein for whoever hearing.

Once again, the storm raged on.

Reviria ran away as instructed. She ran past the golden barrier and looked back to her savior. His fight was yet to over. The scene she saw was a horror, however, as Boris had become a beast only know of fighting and murder. The remnant of how their first encounter ended. The man fought with sheer animosity, tearing the greater daemon apart bits by bits. Her comrade, Finn, could only watch from afar, contemplating what the hell was going on.

For once, she felt sorry for the daemon that murdered her allies.

Boris mind was clouded with animosity created by his transformation. Not even a second did he thought how the fight was going, he only reacted and followed his instinct. The daemon wailed all over the place but to no avail. Boris slashed left and right, freezing the wound after his every attack. After his first few dozen attacks, the daemon arm was unusable. A few dozen more, another arm was frozen and anchored to the street. A few dozen more, the daemonic wings were torn apart by the sheer ferocity of the werewolf.

The predator and the prey had traded their place.

The daemon was frozen solid after Boris finished with it. He grabbed its head and slammed it on the street, shattered its body in the process. He looked up and saw a tide of bloodletters marching toward him. With only an animalistic grind, he rushed in and fought on. He knew he would fall this day, but not without taking a horde of daemons with him.

Swiping left and right, he lashed out at bloodletters directly in front of him, killing them instantly. He dodged hell blades swung by his enemies as best as he could, but the sheer number was overwhelming. Similar to the daemonettes, for every bloodletter that fell two more took its place. He punched, he kicked, he bit, he blasted them with his freezing breath, but the daemonic tide kept coming. He was losing ground.

Until a sky lit up in a bright gold light, sending hails of molten lead down all over Melen. Some might say it's a divine intervention, but few might think otherwise.

 **A searing doom**.

Everything was crushed under the magical bombardment. Daemons, mortals, houses, shops, street, were in ruin. Such was the sheer power wielded by the incarnate of metal. The slate was wiped clean.

But not for long

Out of the rubble raised an angry wolf-man. His feral cry was an animal growl and roar mixed with only one sentient word.

 **"Gelt!** "

\- Meanwhile -

\- 15 minutes before bombardment -

The counterattack of the human was commendable. Pitiful but commendable. He would have ordered his men to join in himself if it was not too wasteful of elven lives. As a leader of the Phoenix court, he must have kept the well-being of his people at top priority. He would sacrifice the entire human force and this town if it would mean there was a chance to have one more elf walking out of this alive.

Such was the way of the high elf and Caradryan was the proud and ancient one indeed.

"Ready our forces. The human force could break at any moment. We will go through the golden wall. We will cut through everything between us and our freedom. And when we are free, I will personally hunt down 'Balthasar Gelt' and mount his head on my halberd"

An ally they might be, but no one summoned Caradryan the Phoenix. As the old high elf saying: "You may beg, and you may plead but you will not demand me to do anything". God or not, retribution will be served.

Such was an arrogance of a highborn. It would also be their downfall.

Then they came. Crimson behemoths fell from the sky. The impact shattered the lesser race's battleline. Their time has come.

Caradryan signaled his men, the Phoenix guard, to move forward. His force was a well-oiled machine of death. The martial prowess of the high elf of the Phoenix court was a stuff of legend, sadly no one had seen it and live long enough to tell others. Ranks upon ranks of halberd wielding elf moved in unison, crushing everything that barred its path, be it a daemon or mortal alike. The injured knight that laid on the street was ignored, those that laid in their track was stepped on without any recognition.

The Phoenix court has only apathy of the lesser race.

Caradryan's soldiers cut through all their opponents with ease. A century of training and many more of on the field experiences served them well. A hundred daemons were banished back to the warp in minutes while they suffered only a few casualties. When the front soldier was down, the one behind him walked over and took his place, with no sympathies for the fallen. Such was the way of the Phoenix court.

At the distance, adventures from the Loki familia could only watch from afar and be amazed. Not many could have a chance to observe the Phoenix court marching to war. In their group, there was only one person who was lucky enough to experience that before, a certain high elf wizard. Reviria.

"Why are the Phoenix court here? No one had seen them in decades" said the elf

"The Phoenix court? As in the Phoenix court? Aren't they your people, Reviria?" Asked the pallum. The elf shook her head in response. "Not even my father could summon them. Their master, Caradryan, answer to only himself"

The thing Reviria didn't tell her comrade was that Caradryan was a figure of legend among the high elf. A living ancient so old and revered even for a high elf. Some said he was there when the gods descended from heaven a thousand year ago. No one knew how he could live this long but many had their own version of belief.

"No matter. Follow them and don't stand in their way. Our top priority is to escort the survivor out of here" ordered the pallum. A sounded strategy.

"Agreed"

Caradryan's soldier continued forward without any opposition. Their halberd cut through everything be it a tide of bloodletters or a stampede of juggernauts. Bloodthirster posed some challenged for them due to their size and raw murderous prowess, but that's what, not something Caradryan cannot handle.

"The mortals move toward the wall. Stop them!" commanded one of the bloodthirster to another. This one seemed to be the leader of the Khorne invasion. " **Kill. Maim. Burn. Kill. Maim. Burn** " It changed.

" **Kill. Maim. Burn. Kill. Maim. Burn. Kill. Maim. Burn …** " echoed both the daemon as well as any mortal who was too consumed in their own fight. Their soul belonged to Khrone now.

Caradryan cursed. His goal just got even more complicated. To make the matter worse, a bloodthirster landed at the back of their line and started wreaking havoc. Normally, his forces would partially retreat and regroup, before launching a counter attack.

If there was not a fucking gigantic ice wall in their way!

Things started to get on Caradryan nerve. One obstruction after another. He cold composure was breaking as his blood boiled. " **Fuck it!** " He shouted, tighten this grip on his halberd, letting whatever the power of the incarnate of Ashqy left in him took control.

With one swing from his weapon, a bloodthirster was cleaved in two, it body burned to ash in an instant. As well as half of the district behind the daemon. Seeing that their normally calm leader was unreasonably furious, even the veteran of the Phoenix court felt fear.

The ice wall that barred their way was not natural. It stood strong no matter how much fire magic they used to melt it. The elves were baffled because normally their phoenix fire could melt anything, but Caradryan knew what's going on. He had experienced this kind of ice first-hand many years ago, and that made him furious.

There was only one person that could create an ice this size that normal phoenix fire couldn't melt.

" **Todbringger!** "

With his forces pinned between the daemon horde and an unbreakable ice wall. All he can do was stand and fight.

That when the sky lit up.

A bombardment tore through his rank killing a large portion of it. As the power of fire gave way to metal, history seemed to be repeating itself today. Most daemons were banished, barred some of the greater one. But that was not of his concerned.

A chilling wind blew his way and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Within a blink of an eye, a warrior to his left got snatched and dragged 10 meters backward, his neck was snapped, and his body had claw marks all over.

Enraged, Caradryan twisted his halberd and exploded with his power, killing everyone next to him. He no longer cared for his minions, nor how his horrid action would bring. The power of Ashqy consumed him fully and his calm and collective nature were all gone.

The Phoenix had risen. A blooded phoenix. His voiced darken, his eyes turned blank, his mind was clouded with rage.

" **Kill. Maim. Burn!** " uttered the leader of the Phoenix court. Raged had consumed him. A side effect of the power of Aqshy. A side effect that made him susceptible of Khrone.

His entire body was lit on fire, his eyes burned brightly. "I **will drink the blood from your skull, Toddbringer!** ". He swung his weapon in a wide arc, killing his unsuspecting former allies in the process.

"My lord. Wh….." One of the Phoenix guards tried to stop his master but was cut short, literally. Caradryan turned around and stared at his men. None of them moved. None of them dare to face him.

'What a bunch of cowards. They deserved to die'.

Before he could do anything more, however, columns of light appear around his men and took them all away. Put two and two together he concluded that it was the same thing that brought them here. Which mean the person behind this, the one that robbed him his prey again and again was.

" **Gelt!** "

To the bunch of the observer outside, the beams of light after a bombardment were a blessing. The people who were fighting and about to be overrun was teleported out. To them, their mission was a success.

Not Reviria though. Her elven eyes could clearly see that there were two people not gone with the light. And two of them were not the people who she wanted to fight each other.

" **Kill. Maim. Burn!** " Cried the burning elf. " **Blood for the blood god. Skull for the skull throne!** " Answered the chilling wolf-man.

It seemed Khrone had already claimed his prized from this invasion.

What once Caradryan and Boris Toddbringer were now a husk, a barely sentient being that only known slaughter and senseless violence. They fight not because their old grudge, but their boiling blood compelled them to.

 **For Khorne cares not from whence the blood flow, only that it flows.**

Caradryan thrust his halberd forward, aiming to pierce his opponent through but Boris dodged it at the last moment. The werewolf countered with a kick to the chest, launching the elf deep into the rubble.

The mindless Toddbringer howled, generating a chilling gust. He bent down and assumed a bestial stance, ready to attack when his prey emerged from the rubble.

And emerged Caradryan did, with a large fiery explosion. The explosion instantly evaporated the stone rubble next to him and sent everything in the area outward with a lethal speed. The werewolf parried the one that came straight to him by backhanded it, the impact turned the incoming stone into dust.

Caradryan grabbed his halberd and infused with his fire, imbuing it with the wind of magic, the power of Aqshy itself. His weapon glowed white as it burned. He launched it toward his opponent, incinerating everything it passed through. Boris countered it his frost breath, a power he attained from a long-dead winter god. The breath was in a name only, for it was a mighty snowstorm that flash froze everything it touched.

Two attacks met and create a large explosion that shook Melen. A surge of steam was generated, and it obscured the entire area. Within the mist, the two combatants met and continued there fighting. Punches were traded, kicks were exchanged, and power outbursts were swapped. Both ignored the wound on their body, only the death of one of them would satiate the other.

Caradryan summoned a halberd from his fire while Boris created a sword and shield with his mystical ice. Both combatants readied their weapon and the fight began anew. Blows after blows were traded. Caradryan slashed horizontally only to be blocked by a shield and riposted by Todbringer was tactically dodged and countered by a kick. As the fight continued, it seemed that no one could get an upper hand.

Until the commanding bloodthirster decided to join in. Its axe cleaved to the street like a hot knife cut to snow. Only to be attacked by both combatants at the same time. With one swipe by the elf its wings were cut and with one stab of Boris's sword right between its eyes, the daemon was banished back to the realm of the blood god.

Before the daemon left the world completely, when Boris concentration was elsewhere, Caradryan struck. He unleashed his power imbued in his halberd and launched it toward Todbringer. The halberd struck through, impaling the werewolf to the greater daemon head as it was banished. Boris Todbringer screamed with raged, his eyes were burning with vengeance.

" **Go to where you belong Mongrel! And tell Khrone that I, Caradryan, sent you** "

\- Chapter 6 end-

Author Note 3:

Call it an experiment. How do you like the switch from hot head Boris Toddbringer into a cold-blooded murderous werewolf and the calm and collected Caradryan into a hot-blooded slaughterer?


End file.
